Danger Days
by Manton Jager
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE FANFICTION! A Danger Days album NA NA NA című száma ihlette, de figyelem! A történet gyakorlatilag nem kapcsolódik az együttes tagjaihoz, a karakterek és jellemvonásaik nem veszik figyelembe a valódi személyiségüket!
1. 0 Előhang

Amerika.

Nem volt atomháború, sem terrortámadás. Nem jött hatalmas cunami, sem újfajta madárinfluenza. Az emberiséget semmi sem pusztíthatja hatásosabban, mint önmaga…

Amerikai Egyesült Államok.

Nincs víz.

Illetve víz van, csak kevés, egyre kevesebb, így túlságosan drága. Az embernyi átmérőjű, hatalmas csöveket éjjelente szorgos kezek ássák ki, és lyukakat ütve a kemény gumiba vezetik a vizet máshová, egész negyedeket kapcsolva le a központi vízellátásról.

A rendőrség tehetetlen, az ugrásszerűen növekvő bűncselekmények, a folyamatos tüntetések és nyílt rendbontások teljesen lefoglalják a hatóság embereit. A rendőrség fele legszívesebben a tüntetőkkel tartana. Nincs ember a csatornák védelmére. A katonaság az ország teljes partvonalán, de különösen délen, a mexikói határvonalon állomásozik, és próbálja megfékezni a betörő katonai és terroristacsoportokat, a menekülteket és bevándorlókat. Az évtizedes kizsákmányolás meghozta gyümölcsét – a mexikóiak gyűlölete eszement, öngyilkos akciókat eredményez. Partizánháború folyik, a kétségbeesés szülte önkéntes katonák minden központi irányítás nélkül, napi rendszerességgel támadnak amerikai támaszpontokat régi, lopott fegyverekkel. Még Kalasnyikov is akad köztük. Kétségbeesett, önkéntes akciók ezek, sorozatos, nem a politika útvesztőiben születtet nyílt hadüzenet, az Államok hibáztatása a nyomorért és a tömeges szomjhalálért.

Európa hallgat.

Az Unió rég összeroppant, a hajdani tagok mind a saját boldogulásukat keresik. Túl sokszínű itt a népesség, túl nagy a hirtelen támadt nemzeti öntudat, nyoma sincs az összefogásnak, a szolidaritásnak, a szervezettségnek. A fejlett országok acsarogva vetik magukat a lenézett, titokban még mindig szocialista tömbnek tartott Kelet-Európára. A Földközi-tengeren senki sem tudja, ki az úr, de Ausztria sincs már. Szlovénia nincs, Szlovákia nincs, Csehország nincs, Magyarország nincs, Románia nincs, Bulgária, Lengyelország már rég az oroszoké…

Oroszországban is őrjöng a káosz. Északon havat olvasztanak, de ez csak pár hónap haladékot ad. Addig is, védik a nyugati határt, de védik a délit is. Kína veszélyes ellenfél, kiszámíthatatlan, alattomos kígyó, gyilkos tigris, aki inni akar. Akár vért is, de inni!

De Amerika nagyobb falat.

Kína Amerika felé nyújtogatja láthatatlan karmait. A Közel-Kelet rég szomjan halt, Japán, Korea Tajvan, Malajzia már az övé, de nem elég, nem elég, a tenger nem ad elég vizet.

Amerika…

Amerika mindig megtalálja a módot, hogy mások vállán kimásszon a bajból. Amerika… A fény, a gazdagság, a víz szinonímája. Amerika…

Úgy telepszik ez az egyetlen szó Kínára, a világra, úgy söpör végig rajta, újra és újra, mint valami reménytől fűtött forgószél - és mindig az eső szagát hozza magával… Valami megcsillan ilyenkor a beteges, állati szemekben, amik már a könnyekre is sajnálják a vizet. Amerika az egyetlen menedék. Amerika majd elhozza a megváltást. Annyi vér tapad a kezéhez, most az egyszer majd ő lesz az áldozat a jólét oltárán. Amerika lesz a megváltás. Amerika…

De Amerika még erős.

Közös megegyezéssel eltörölte a határt Kanadával. Nincs vérontás az Öt Tó vizéért, és nincs vérontás az északi gleccserek jegéért sem. A katonák nem szenvednek hiányt vízben, és amíg ők talpon vannak, Amerika biztonságban van. A polgárháborút csak a természetes félelem táplálja, nem a kilátástalanság és a halálfélelem, mint odaát a Tengerentúlon. Amerika egységes, egységesebb, mint bármi más állam a földön. Még így is erős…

Csak délen rogyadozik a fal. Délen, ahol minden megölt amerikai katonára ötven ellenálló jut, de még így is nagy a túlerő. Argentína, Brazília, és a többi ország már régen kormány nélkül, szervezettség, vezetés nélkül ömlik fel északra, csupa ösztön, csupa túlélési potenciál… Inog a határ.

A déli államok lakossága rég új otthont keresett a félelem elől. Kalifornia, Texas, Louisiana, meg a többi mind elhagyott pusztaság már, az a néhány, kósza lélek, aki még itt van, csak maradékon tengődik.

Kalifornia.

Ami megmaradt belőle, az Los Angeles. Ez a város, az Angyalok Városa az egyetlen, ami túlélte Amerika legnépesebb államának pusztulását. És ez az a hely, ahol a BL/Ind először hallat magáról.

Kalifornia, 2014 decembere.

A Kormány engedélyt ad Joseph Okland-nek, hogy megalapítsa a Better Living Industriest, ami az utolsó próbálkozás a katasztrófa, a teljes megsemmisülés ellen.

Két héttel később Amerika megnyitja határait a délről érkező tömegek előtt. Azok elözönlik a rég elhagyott városokat, fél Kalifornia, Arizona, Új Mexikó, Texas a kezükre kerül, de ennél tovább nem jutnak; a katonaság soha nem látott erővel védi az újonnan kijelölt határokat. Aztán megnyílnak az utolsó tartalékok is, újra folyik víz a csapokból, barna, büdös, de víz! És Dél-Amerika szerencsései, akik ezt hallván fejvesztve rohannak a négy számukra kijelölt nagyvárosba, és akik szó szerint úgy élnek most, mint egy szardíniásdobozban, akár ötvenen is egy kétszobás lakásban, végre, végre ihatnak!

Huszonnégy órával később mind halottak.

Az amerikai hadsereg eltünteti a holttesteket, és újra megnyitja a határokat. A sokmillió eltűnt lélek nem elég ok a gyanakvásra a víz ígéretével szemben. Újra milliók özönlik el a néma utcákat…

Egy hónap alatt Amerika megkönnyebbül. Mexikó gyakorlatilag kiürült, az életben maradottaknak a vízellátás nem okoz gondot többé. Amerika megváltotta magát. Úrrá lett a káoszon. Északon, ahol az amerikai állampolgárok remegnek a napi poshadt víz-fejadagjuk mellett, a hírekben beszámolnak róla, hogy a betelepített mexikóiak, akiket csak az Államok mérhetetlen jóindulata és önfeláldozása engedett új életet kezdeni, ismeretlen járvány áldozatai lettek – valószínűleg már azelőtt megfertőződtek, hogy átlépték volna a határt. A négy államot a fertőzés rendkívüli terjedése és irracionálisan magas halálozási aránya miatt hivatalosan is tiltott területnek minősítik, a belépés szigorúan tilos. Sárga táblák jelzik a kifeszített szögesdrótokon – Danger Zone. A kerítésen túl nincs is már más, csak a vöröslő port kergető szél…

De az elnök mosolyog, és Amerika ujjong. Túlélték a krízist, az Amerikai-Kanadai-Konföderáció pedig most már biztosítja a folyamatos vízellátást. A BL/Ind máris Európa felé kacsintgat, és mielőtt az még felkészülhetne bármiféle támadásra a frissen újjászületett Amerika ellen, a szervezet a központi székhelyét Svájcba helyezi át. Hamarosan Európában is rendeződnek a problémák – Kelet-Európa lakossága az arzénben gazdag, a régi csövekből lopott víznek köszönhetően gyakorlatilag önmagától kipusztul…

A világ a túlélés ragyogó glóriájával a feje fölött eufórikus örömmel táncot lejt az Élet szentsége előtt. A megmaradt keresztény és zsidó közösségek kivételesen egyetértenek abban, hogy az Apokalipszis beteljesült, és Isten megmentette híveit. Az újonnan kinevezett pápa hivatalosan is kizárja a bálványimádat tényét a BL/Ind és vezetője, Joseph Okland iránti feltétlen tisztelet és engedelmesség tekintetében, és elismeri Isteni közbenjárásként. Valamint kijelenti, hogy Isten kiválasztottainak tekinti a világ minden életben maradt emberét, a halottak bűnös lelkéért pedig ő maga imádkozik minden áldott éjjel.

A BL/Ind megtisztítja a csatornákat, és ésszerűen kiszabott felhasználási ráták segítségével a határokon belül maradók számára ingyenessé teszi a vízellátást. A szervezet intézkedéseiről és a további, nem a vízellátással kapcsolatos korlátozásairól, arról, hogy gyakorlatilag egyedüli tényezővé válik az újonnan kialakuló politikai életben mind Amerikában, mind Európában, de pláne szándékos mérgezésről még mindig nincs szó. A világ vakon tombol a BL/Ind iránti hála tengerében.

Senki sem gyanakszik.

És senki sem tudja, hogy Joseph Okland 2015. január harmadika óta halott.


	2. 1 Egy régi Ford Bronco

Forró szél söpört végig a Sierra Nevada kopár, barna vonulata fölött, megcibálva a hegyoldalon elszórt, fonnyatagon feketéllő száraz bokrok haldokló ágait. Nyár közepe volt, és tíz éve nem látott szárazság. A kilométeres távolságban is magasra szálló por vörösre festette a levegőt, mintha csak a préri egyszerre akarná kiköpni magából az indián háborúk óta eltelt négyszáz év alatt a földbe temetett szerencsétlenek vérét.

Sárga festésű, fekete aszfaltút szelte át a hegyláncot, és a síkságra érve nyílegyenesen haladva veszett bele a messzeségbe. Közel s távol alig járt erre valaki – a terület a 19-es zónához tartozott, vagyis rég tiltottnak számított minden józan gondolkodású ember számára.

Most mégis mintha motorzúgás tompa zaját verték volna vissza a hegyek. És valóban, alig néhány pillanattal később a szokásosnál is sűrűbb porfelhő bukkant fel az úton. Egy régi Ford Bronco volt, valamikor az ezredforduló környékén gyárthatták, és alighanem ez volt az utolsó működőképes darab egész Amerikában. Nem véletlenül. Az utóbbi tíz év körülményei nem éppen az ilyesfajta feltűnő és robosztus kocsiknak kedveztek, így hát nem is volt kár értük.

A volán mögött ülő barna hajú férfi – jobban mondva inkább fiú – is így gondolhatta, mert egy pillanatig sem kímélte a gázpedált. A mellette lévő ülésen ülő társa aggodalmasan meredt a visszapillantó tükörre.

- Azt mondtad a hegyek közt eltűnünk előlük!

- Ez a tragacs az oka, nem én!

- Elkapnak…

- Fogd be!

- Tuti, hogy elkapnak…

- Fogd be!

- A kurva életbe is már, nem akarok még megdögleni!

- Pofa be, Hadhat! – ordította a sofőr, és ököllel néhányszor a kormányra csapott. A másik megzavarodva, zihálva meredt rá még egy pillanatig.

- De…

- Senki nem döglik meg.

- A nyomunkban vannak, Poison!

Poison oldalt vetette a fejét, hogy a haja nem lógjon a szemébe, és összeszorított szájjal jól megmarkolta a kormányt.

- Nem döglünk meg – ismételte elszántan, inkább csak úgy magának. - Mi van Albatával?

Hadhat rémült, barna szemében bizonytalanság csillant, de azért csak térdelő helyzetbe tornázta magát az ülésen, és félig a kartámaszra tenyerelve a hátsó ülésen elterülő csomag után nyúlt.

Nem csomag volt, hanem egy hosszú hajú, tehetetlenül zötykölődő férfi.

- Albata… Albata!

Hadhat a vállánál fogva megrázta egy kissé a férfit, de hiába. Véres lett a keze.

- A fenébe… Albata! – Előrébb csúszott, amennyire csak tudott, hogy elérje a férfi torkát. Egy pár pillanatra néma csend lett, csak a motor erőlködő zúgása hallatszott.

- Poison… szerintem...

Nem volt szükség rá, hogy befejezze a mondatot. Poison úgy megszorította a kormányt, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Hadhat sápadtan huppant vissza a helyére.

- És most? – kérdezte. Poison nem nézett rá.

- Másfél mérföld a határ.

A másiknak kellett egy pillanat, mire felfogta a mondatot.

- Na ne. Ne mondd, hogy arra akarsz menni…

- De.

- Na ne!

- Muszáj. Foxville-ben kiteszlek a képekkel. Onnan…

- De ott nincs semmi!

- Nálad lesz a térkép.

Hadhat döbbenten meredt rá egy pillanatig.

- És te?

- Ismerem azt a környéket, még kölyök koromból. Nem lesz bajom.

Hadhat nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek.

- Beérnek – mondta. Poison nem felelt.

- Be fognak érni.

- Ezért kell szétválnunk.

- Figyelj, ez így akkor sem…

- Valamelyikünknek el kell jutnia Sunnyhoz azzal a felvétellel.

- Albata nem hagyná.

- De ő meghalt, a rohadt életbe is már! Nincs főnök! Felfogtad?

Hadhat válasz helyett kibámult az ablakon. Valószínűleg úgyis ez az utolsó, amit lát az életben. Ez a hatalmas, vérvörös, néma temető…

Pedig nem így akarta. Nem akart belekeveredni. A fenébe is, ő csak egy egyetemista! Vízügyi mérnök akart lenni. Egy év hiányzott már csak hozzá, mikor egy este, alig egy héttel a vizsgák előtt, lazításként beugrott abba a bárba a haverokkal… Volt ott egy fickó. Részeg volt, ők meg szórakozni akartak egy kicsit… A fenébe is… Nem kellett volna elmennie abba a kocsmába. És nem kellett volna felhergelni azt az öreget. Akkor nincs verekedés, és Albata nem menti meg őket, kirángatva négyüket az utcára, nem kezdenek beszélgetni, és ő semmit sem tudna erről az egész rohadt, mocskos ügyről. Befejezhette volna az egyetemet, és hihetné, hogy a BLI nem egy kibaszott, fasiszta szemétdomb. Vagy még annál is rosszabb…

De Albata túl sokat dumált, túl sokat tudott, és minden igaz volt. A fenébe is, de mennyire igaz! Pedig neki nem is kéne tudnia semmiről…

De hát most már tud. És nem tud nyugodt szívvel meginni egy korty vizet, mióta tudja… Vér-íze van annak a rohadt víznek.

És most meg fog dögleni, csak mert nem vette be a gyomra azt az öt évvel ezelőtti pokoli januárt. Mert szuperhőst akart játszani, és megmenteni a világot, megbosszulni azt a sok ártatlant, vagy… vagy egyszerűen csak csinálni valamit, ami egy bogaras vénember meséje alapján jó bulinak hitt! Hát nem buli! Kurvára nem buli, hogy a Rendészet vadászik rá, csak mert rossz emberrel állt szóba. Nem buli, hogy egy hét alatt négyszer túrták fel az otthonát, ahol a szüleivel lakott, hogy elvitték őket, elvitték a nyolc éves húgát is, elköltöztették, ahogy mondták, azért, nehogy megfertőződjenek a lázadók veszélyes elméleteivel, vagy nehogy bajuk essen miattuk… Lázadók! A fenébe is!

Hathad nem volt biztos benne, hogy bárki is életben van még a családjából. Néha abban sem volt biztos, hogy ő maga életben van-e még? Már gépiesen húzta meg a ravaszt, már nem érdekelte, hogy kit öl meg, nem érdekelte, hogy aki a parancsot adja, biztos-e benne, hogy az ellenséget öli meg? Egyvalamit tudott. Hogy nem akar meghalni. De így élni sem akar tovább. Pedig csak fél éve, hogy…

Oldalt pillantott Poisonra.

Ő tíz éve csinálja.

Hogyan? Hogy bírja?...

Poison sosem volt osztagvezető, mint Albata, vagy ilyesmi, de mindenki tudta, csak azért, nehogy a BL/I felfigyeljen rá. Ő volt a körzet aduásza. Nem veszíthetik el… Most végképp nem.

Hadhat szerette volna megkérdezni tőle, miért csatlakozott a szervezethez, aminek még csak tisztességes neve sincs, mert mindenki máshogy hívja. Végrehajtók, A Liga, ILB, ésatöbbi. Mi vehette rá erre? Milyen meggyőződés vezette, milyen tragédia érhette, hogy már gyerekként hozzájuk csapódott? Hiszen ő sem lehet sokkal idősebb, mint huszonöt… De tudta, hogy nem kapna választ. Party Poison sosem felelt az ilyen kérdésekre. Ő csak tette a dolgát. Nem ellenkezett, nem vitatkozott, nem bocsátkozott senkivel hatalmi harcba egy előléptetésért, vagy ilyesmi. Nem barátkozott és nem bizalmaskodott. Úgy volt magányos farkas, hogy a társai ölni tudtak volna érte, és ő maga is nem egyszer ölt értük. Tisztelték és féltették, de mégis, soha, senki sem férkőzött még a bizalmába, senki sem tudott róla semmit. Még Albata sem. Party Poison maga volt a megtestesült titokzatosság…

Hadhat tudta, hogy talán most látja őt utoljára. De ahogy ránézett, annyi elszántság, határozottság és nyugalom áradt abból az arcból, hogy egyszerűen nem tudta rászánni magát a beszélgetésre.

Csöndben hajtottak a végtelen, vörös portengerben a Kriptának csúfolt Tizenegyes Zóna felé.


	3. 2 A nyolcas kapu

A Calflow – eredeti nevén California's Flowers, de ezt mindenki bosszantóan hosszúnak találta – a hajdani tizennégyes út mentén állt, már legalább… ötven éve.

Nem volt túl nagy kocsma, és nem is túl hangos. Persze, ahol nem egy poros kisváros famerjai gyűlnek össze egy kis esti iszogatásra és biliárdozásra, hanem tarka ruhás hippik, akiknek az oldalán fegyver lóg, ott nem is nagyon van lehetőség balhézásra, ha az ember nem akar koporsóban hazatérni. Ez már csak így megy a vadnyugaton. Mert a Calflow volt az újjáéledt vadnyugat Szíve. Csupa nagybetűvel.

Nem tűnt annak.

A levegő szinte forrt a délutáni nap sugarainak tüzében, remegő, vizes folttá olvasztva már az út túloldalán terpeszkedő benzinkutat is, meg az előtte vesztegelő kék Fordot is. Remek kis kocsi volt, nyitható tetejű - jobban mondva lefűrészelt tetejű –, de ez senkit sem zavart. Szükség törvényt bont, és egy helyes kis családi autóból cabriót csinálni ilyen időben határozottan szükséges dolog volt. Az igazat megvallva legendás autónak számított még így megcsonkítva is. Legendásan sokáig bírta a hűtővíz a tűző napon. Az ülés viszont szinte meggyulladt már a hőségben, és ha valaki óvatlanul huppant le rá, annak bizony vörösre égette a bőrét. Ez azonban a jelek szerint egy cseppet sem zavarta a Ford tulajdonosát.

Igazából kevés dolog volt, ami őt zavarta volna – Jet Star nem az a fajta ember volt, akit ilyen apróságokkal fel lehet bosszantani.

Most is háttal ült az ablaknak, valahol középütt a kocsma félhomályában, és egy pohár langyos sört kortyolgatott, miközben a szemközti bárpult kínálatát méregette. Volt ott némi barna zacskóba csomagolt szotyi és mogyoró, kétféle cigi, meg néhány barnára aszalódott salátás szendvics.

Egy eltévedt, álmos légy dongott a levegőben, minduntalan le-leszállva a környező asztalok mellet kornyadozó férfiak meggondolatlanul magára hagyott poharának szélére. Most történetesen a Jet Star előtt pihenő második félig teli poharat környékezte meg, aki gondosan elhajtotta minden alkalommal.

Szerencsére nem kellett sokáig a léggyel törődnie, mert kisvártatva egy vékony, szőke fiú huppant le vele szemben a székre.

- Ez a klotyó még mindig undorító – jelentette ki utálkozva. Jet Star vidáman nézett rá.

- Nem kell hozzáérni.

- Nem is!

- A Büfésnek szóltál?

- Minek? Soha ki nem takarítaná… - dünnyögte a fiú kedvetlenül.

- Az már igaz…

- A kurva életbe!

Jet Star azért is belekortyolt a sörébe, csak aztán tett fel a kérdést a hirtelen felpattanó barátjának.

- Mi van?

- Légy ment a sörömbe!

- Ezért vigyáztam rá eddig? – felelte a Jet Star somolyogva. – Na szedd ki. Iható az még.

- De ez még mozog… - vinnyogta a fiú undorodva, de azért alaposan a pohár fölé dugta az orrát. - Ez baromi undortó…

- Akkor ne nézd.

A másik erre felkapta a fejét, és már éppen válaszolni akart, de ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó, és ismerős alak bukkant fel a küszöbön. Egy pillanatra megtorpant és körbenézett, mintha keresne valakit, aztán célirányosan megindult Jet Starék felé.

- Ghoul – mondta a szőke, és fejével az ajtó felé bökött Jet Star szinte csodálkozva pillantott hátra a válla fölött.

- Mi?...

- Gondolom, megint jön az apokalipszis…

Ghoul ekkor ért oda hozzájuk.

Igazából Fun Ghoulnak hívták, és mindenki szerint neki volt a legtalálóbb neve egész Kaliforniában. Ezt alighanem ő maga is így gondolhatta, mert akárhányszor új nevet kapott valaki – ez már-már amolyan beavatási szertartásként működött az újoncok körében – mindig kihangsúlyozta, milyen pocsék neveket találnak ki újabban. Bezzeg az ő idejében…

Ez már csak azért is volt vicces, mert Ghoul még húsz éves sem volt. Ráadásul olyan kölyökképű, hogy a tizenhetet se nagyon nézte ki belőle az ember… Jet Star egészen biztos volt benne, hogy ötven év múlva is ugyanígy fest majd, legföljebb a haja őszül meg. Már, ha megéri, ugyebár…

Ghoul az asztalra támaszkodva közelebb hajolt a másik kettőhöz, és esélyt sem hagyva a köszönésre beszélni kezdett.

- Hello, fiúk. A Doki most szólt, hogy beriasztott a nyolcas kapu. Legalább három kocsi van, de lehet, hogy több. Meg kéne nézni.

- Aha…

- Oké.

- Jó. Kobra, te gyere velem. Jet Star, te maradj itt, és várd meg Steel Grinéket, aztán gyertek utánunk.

- Rendben.

- Nesze, itt a rádió, ezen elérsz.

- Csak sikerült megcsinálni?

- Persze! – vágta rá Ghoul egy kicsit talán sértődötten. Kobra vigyorogva húzta le a maradék sörét, és már állt is fel, hogy induljanak.

- Jól van, múlt héten még sehol sem voltál vele - jegyzete meg Jet Star nyugodtan. Igazából ő mindig nyugodt volt. Ghoul viszont mindig, mindenre frappánsan vissza tudott vágni.

- Te inkább azon agyalj, hogy ne kapj defektet.

Jet Star az utóbbi néhány hónapban legendásan szerencsétlen volt autógumik terén.

- Kösz…

Ghoul szinte kárörvendő mosolyt villantott rá, de többre nem maradt ideje, mert Kobra elkapta a kaját.

- Gyere már!

Sietve kiléptek az ajtón, és átvágtak a homokos földbe ágyazott otromba, barnára festett turistaasztalok közt, egyenesen az épület mellett álló piros Mustanghoz. Nem sokkal lehetett fiatalabb, mint a kocsma…

- Vezetsz, vagy vezessek? – kérdezte Ghoul vidáman.

- Vezess te, én ittam.

- Mert itt aztán elkapnak a zsaruk, mi? – vigyorgott a fiú, de Kobra úgy nézett rá, hogy jobbnak látta, ha inkább csöndben marad.

Beszálltak az autóba, és jó hangosan magukra csapták az ajtót. Kobra jólnevelten még a biztonsági öv után is nyúlt, de Ghoul pimaszul rávigyorgott.

- Azt hiába keresed.

- Én is mindig hiába keresem! – hallatszott egy hang valahonnan hátulról. Kobra szinte ijedten pillantott fel a középső tükörre.

- Bunny!

Bunny Attacknek is beszélő neve volt.

- Na! Hát te? – Bunny félszegen elmosolyodott. Huszonnégy éves volt, szőke, kék szemű, és Ghoulnál is kölyökképűbb. - Első bevetés?

A fiú ragyogott az örömtől

- Aha!

- Csak elengedett a doki?

- El – felelte Ghoul hirtelen támadt komorsággal. – Hiába mondtam neki, hogy még nincs kész a kölyök.

- A legtöbbet bevetés alatt tanul az ember – felelte Kobra.

- Naná. Halálra tanulja magát.

- Most ha halálra rémíted, az jobb?

Ghoul unottan beindította a motort, és sebességbe lökte a váltót.

- Csak mondtam.

- Nem lesz semmi baja. Nagyfiú már.

- Hallod? Semmi bajom se lesz! – bólogatott Bunny is, és megint fülig szaladt a szája. Életében nem volt még ilyen izgatott.

Ghoul épp csak egy pillantást vetett rá a tükörben.

- Jó. Én szóltam. Ha ottmaradsz, az nem az én saram lesz.

Senki sem felelt. A Mustang a kavicsokon csikorogva kifarolt az útra. Ghoul bekapcsolta a rádiót.

- …nak, akik újabb kirándulást tesznek, ezúttal a kies Északra, hogy farkasszemet nézzenek a végzetes nyolcas kapuval. Halljátok, fiúk? Csak nektek szól most a Save Yourself!

Ghoul sötét szemében megcsillant valami. Bunny izgatottan kiáltott fel.

- Hallottátok?

- Hallottuk.

- Szerintetek nekünk mondta?

A két fiú összenézett. Aztán, mivel Ghoul szemmel láthatóan nem nagyon akart tovább magyarázkodni, végül Kobra felelt.

- Nekünk hát. Doki mindig ezt a számot játssza, ha valaki küldetésre indul. Sose tűnt még fel?

Bunny mintha elgondolkozott volna egy pillanatra.

- Nem…

- Akkor most jól figyelj, mert ez az indulónk! – vigyorgott a fiú. És Bunny valóban úgy hegyezte a fülét, mint egy nyúl.

- Mitől ez az indulónk?

- Csak figyeld a szöveget.

Ghoul megelégelhette a csevegést, mert feljebb tekerte a hangerőt. A kocsiban egyszerre tizenkét hangszóróból robbant ki a dobszó. Ghoul elégedett mosollyal az arcán megtornáztatta az ujjait, és mindkét kezével megmarkolta a kormányt.

- Kapaszkodni - mondta halkan, szinte gonoszul.

Aztán szó szerint a padlóig nyomta a gázpedált.

Másfél órával később, és háromszáz kilométerrel északra Party Poison ugyanilyen erővel taposta a gázt, de nála nem szólt a rádió. És ami azt illeti, egy cseppet sem volt vidám, vagy felszabadult.

Amikor Albata a múlt héten kitalálta, hogy meg kéne fújni egy kisebb bakersfieldi BL/I-bázis fegyverkészletét, kiröhögte a férfit, egyszerűen annyira abszurd volt még a gondolat is. De Albata hamar meggyőzte, hogy nagyon is reális esélyük van a sikerre. A bázis felszámolás alatt áll, gyenge az őrizete, és hát a fegyverekből ugye mindig hiány van a lázadóknál…

- Ugyan, Poison… A környék máris tele van munkásokkal meg teherautókkal, most senkinek sem tűnnénk fel.

Poisonnak persze így se nagyon tetszett az ötlet, de hát Albata nem az a fajta ember volt, akit némi ellenkezés eltántorít a tervétől…

- Túl veszélyes.

- Ugyan már! Megmondjam, mi a veszélyes? Az a veszélyes, hogy olyan fegyvereink vannak, amit a BL/I-sek a gyerekeiknek adnának játszani! Ez a mi nagy esélyünk, Poison!

Ebben volt valami. És Party Poison, ha kedvetlenül is, de végül csak beadta a derekát.

Albata két csapatot verbuvált, és ő maga is a jelentkezők közt volt. Ez különlegesség számba ment, főleg úgy, hogy Poisont is beválogatták. A bakersfieldi Ellenállás két élő legendája egy akcióban… Kockázatos lépés! De jól mutatta Albata elszántságát.

Eleinte minden jól is ment, az ellenőrzés nem nagyon törődött a rakodómunkásoknak álcázott lázadókkal. Fegyvereket azonban nem találtak. Az idő telt, és félő volt, hogy minél tovább maradnak, annál valószínűbb, hogy lebuknak. Albata azonban nem bírt magával. Egyszerűen képtelen volt anélkül elmenni, hogy ne tudna meg valami fontosat a BL/I-ről.

Meg is tudott.

Bejárta az egész épületet, mígnem a hullaházban lyukat ki. Ott akadt rá a filmre vett boncolási jegyzőkönyvekre és kamerába mondott orvosi feljegyzésekre, amik a BL/I által fogva tartott szerencsétleneken végzett kísérleteket bizonyították. Albata szemében ez maga volt a megváltás. Ha ez a világ tudomására jut, a BL/I-nek vége! Magával akarta vinni az egész anyagot, de hát az ilyesmi sohasem sikerülhet olyan egyszerűen…

Poison soha életében nem látott még ilyen mészárlást. A vészriadó dobhártya szaggató sikoltozása, a folyosókon döngő léptek, a dühödten elordított parancsszavak, a fegyverropogás… Heten jutottak ki a huszonnégyből, köztük Albata, aki még mindig a zsákmányolt négy laptophoz hasonló kis dobozt szorongatta. Már majdnem a kerítésnél jártak, amikor a férfit eltalálták. A kis csoportban végképp kitört a pánik, és Poison hiába ordítozott, a többiek futásnak eredtek. Egyedül Hadhat torpant meg. Hadhat, akit két órája rakott ki a sivatagban azzal a négy rohadt laptoppal, vagy mivel…

Poison tudta, hogy a kezdeti öt perces előnyükből, amit a szökésük okozta zavarnak köszönhettek csak, aligha maradt egy szemernyi is. A bázis környékén nem voltak házak, de még csak utak sem nagyon, így könnyű volt követni egy idegen autót. Biztos, hogy nem tévesztik nyomát. Fogy a benzin, melegszik a motor, előbb-utóbb leáll ez a tragacs, és ha addig nem, hát akkor majd aztán érik be. Ezért vágott neki a sivatagnak. Ott nincsenek BL/I telepek, akiknek leadhatnák a drótot, így nem lephetik meg. És a hegyeken túl ott vannak a Zónák, ahová még a BL/I sem szívesen teszi be a lábát. Ha a sziklák és barlangok közt nem is, a sivatag talán elég nagy hozzá, hogy eltűnhessen. Aztán…

Aztán majd lesz valami.

Egyelőre azonban esélye sem volt kiszállni a kocsiból, ugyanis Hadhatnak igaza volt. Beérték.

Amit Poison nem tudott, az az, hogy a BL/I nem fél átlátni a Zónák határát, különösen, ha valaki lop tőle. És azt sem tudta, hogy a sivatagban igenis vannak telephelyek – még ha egészen más is a feladatuk, mint a Zóna határain kívül esőknek. Így aztán azt sem tudhatta, hogy a háta mögött felbukkanó két autó nem Bakersfieldből jött, és nem vonatkoznak rá az eddig ismert szabályok…

Ghoul a kormányt csapkodva, teli torokból énekelte a „what a feeling"-et, és annyira jól érezte magát, hogy csak harmadszorra vette észre, hogy Kobra őt bökdösi.

- Mi van? – fordult oldalra, de hangját elnyomta a rádióból ordító dallam. Kobra mérgesen lecsavarta a hangerőt.

- Jó lenne, ha az útra is figyelnél néha…

- Figyelek az útra!

- Akkor nem lep meg, ha azt mondom, társaságunk van?

Ghoul szinte ijedten pillantott a tükörbe, de egy árva légy sem követte őket, nemhogy a BL/I… Már éppen visszavágott volna, amiért ilyen csúnyán megtréfálták, amikor megpillantotta maga előtt a két fehér Pontiacot, és egy harmadik, idegen autót. Valami böszme nagy, fekete szörnyeteg volt… Nem az úton álltak, hanem jó harminc méterrel odébb, és… álltak!

- Mi a franc…

A Mustang sülsiketítő fékcsikorgás közepette állt meg az út közepén. A két elöl ülő fiú összenézett.

- Na mi legyen? – tette fel a kérdést Ghoul. Kobra az ajkába harapott, és gyanakodva méregette egy darabig a három mozdulatlan autót, de nem felelt. A nap villogva tükröződött az üvegen, így nem láthatta, hogy ülnek-e valamelyikben is. Talán csak csapda ez az egész… Egy darabig csend volt.

- Szerintem a Doki azért küldött, hogy megnézzük őket, nem? – jegyezte meg Bunny nagyon, nagyon halkan. A másik kettő egyszerre fordult hátra. Aztán egyszerre néztek egymásra.

- Mond valamit a kicsi – felelte Ghoul, én önkéntelenül is az övéhez nyúlt, hogy ellenőrizze a fegyverét.

- Én kezdem.

Kobra bólintott, és csöndben nézte, ahogy a fiú kiszáll, és előre megy néhány lépést. Senki sem lőtt rá. Szerencsére…

Ghoul letért az aszfaltról, és átvágott a csenevész bokrok közt a homokban pihenő autók felé. Egyszercsak a szeme sarkából meglátott valamit… Egy teljesen fehérbe csomagolt test hevert nem messze tőle, de a ruha most egészen vörösnek tűnt a ráhordott homoktól. Nem csoda, hogy nem szúrták ki olyan messziről… Ghoul, amilyen halkan csak tudta, előhúzta és kibiztosította a fegyverét, úgy közeledett felé. Az alak nem mozdult. Ghoul egész közel lépett hozzá, aztán letérdelt mellé, még mindig a hason fekvő alak tarkójának szegezve a pisztolyt. Aztán két ujját óvatosan a nyakára tette. Halott volt.

Ghoul megnyugodva a hátára fordította a holttestet. Egy rosszul kifestett bohócnak tűnő maszk vigyorgott rá, homloka közepén hatalmas, vörös folttal…

Állj.

Vörös?...

Ghoul évek óta nem látott ilyet. Hogy valaki hagyományos, golyós fegyvert használjon – és ezeket a szemeteket ölje vele?...

Felállt, és megint körbenézett. Jó tíz méterre tőle egy másik holttest hevert, legalább is az egyik kocsi takarásából mozdulatlanul kilógó kéz elég erőteljesen erre engedett következtetni. Ghoul azt is ellenőrizte – ugyanolyan lövés végzett vele.

Ezt meg kell beszélnie Kobrával.

Futólépésben indult vissza a kocsihoz. Kobra letekerte az ablakot, de nem szállt ki. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha véletlenül egy halom orvlövész bujkálna mondjuk a kocsikban, akik csak arra várnak, hogy mikor nyújtanak tiszta célpontot… A BL/I is tudja, hogy a Killjoyok sohasem indulnak útnak egymaguk. Legalább ketten mindig vannak, de inkább többen.

Ghoul bekönyökölt az ablakon.

- Eddig tisztának tűnik. Két halott biztos van, szerintem a többiek is itt lesznek valahol.

Kobra döbbenten meredt rá.

- Mi?...

- Várj, a legdurvábbat még nem mondtam. Mindkettőt főbe lőtték, méghozzá golyós pisztollyal. Én negyvenötösnek nézném, de Defying jobban tudná.

Kobra egészen elképedt.

- Na gyere, szállj ki… Nem, Bunny, te maradsz!

- De Ghoul! – Kobra próbált nagyon csúnyán nézni a barátjára, és úgy látszott, ez sikerült is neki.

- Most mi van?

- Megegyeztünk.

- Kobra, ez nem szokványos meló lesz most! Ez valami eltévedt külsős fazon, aki…

- Nem lesz baja.

Bunny reménykedve kapkodta a fejét hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Ghoul sötéten mérte végig őket.

- Oké. De ha mégis baja lesz, az nem az én saram – mondta, ki tudja már hányadszorra aznap.

- Nem lesz – vigyorgott Kobra, és a karjába bokszolt. Bunny fülig érő szájjal pattant ki a kocsiból, és termett mellettük. Ghoul nagyon szigorúan mérte végig.

- Na ide figyelj. Összeszeded magad, és ugrasz minden apró kis mozdulatra, zajra, bármire, és…

- Nem szoktad ennyire félteni őket – jegyezte meg Kobra.

- Csak rád emlékeztet! Ennyi – vágott vissza a fiú mérgesen, de azért abbahagyta a „gyereknevelést". – Miénk a két Pontiac, tiéd az a fekete szar, Bunny.

A fú hevesen bólintott.

- Jó. Akkor gyerünk… Bunny! Nem kell futni… És Bunny! Kapard már elő azt a rohadt pisztolyt!

A fiú rákvörös arccal torpant meg és kapott az övéhez. Kobra csöndben mulatott a dolgon magában, de Ghoul egyre csak a fejét rázta.

- Ha ezerszer nem mondtam el Defyingnak, hogy ez a kölyök egy sünt nem tudna elintézni…

- Csak izgul. Majd belejön.

- Attól még könnyebb préda, mint egy fabábu.

- Te is izgulnál. – Ghoul élesen pillantott Kobrára.

- Tudod, hogy nem. Na ezt nézd. – Leguggolt az első holttest mellé, amit talált, és nem állhatta meg, hogy meg ne rángassa egy kicsit a fejét. Mit nem adott volna, ha leszedheti róla azt a maszkot… de hát a Killjoyok első szabálya, hogy nem szedünk le maszkokat, mert akkor nem tudunk szabadulni a bűntudattól, hogy embereket ölünk… Najó, ez nem az első szabály, de valahol az első oldalon van. Vagy a második?... Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy hülyeség. Őt például egy cseppet sem zavarná a dolog…

- Profi munkának tűnik – jegyezte meg Kobra.

- Az is. A homlokcsont közepén találták el mindkettőt. Ha engem kérdezel, ez nem amatőr…

- Tiszta Clint Eastwood – somolygott Kobra. Ghoul értetlenül kapta fel a fejét.

- Mi?

- Semmi… Úgy tűnik, a kocsik is üresek… - Nem folytathatta, mert ebben a pillanatban Bunny kiáltása hasított a levegőbe.

- Fángóóóól!

- Affenébe!

Kobra és Ghoul egyszerre ugrottak a legközelebbi autó takarásába, és mindenre készen, szorosan markolva a fegyverüket várták a… valamit.

- Kobra?... – Bunny hangjában most már bizonytalanság csengett. Ghoul, egy különösen kegyetlen „én jóelőre megmondtam!"- pillantást vetett Kobrára, aztán elszánta magát, és tüzelésre készen kigurult a kocsi mögül.

Egy lélek nem volt a közelben. Ghoul szitkozódva tápászkodott fel a földről.

- Mi a szar van már, te szerencsétlen!

Bunny ijedt képe bukkant fel a terepjáró mögül. Ghoul vészjóslóan a földhöz csapdosva a lábát indult meg felé. Bunny úgy látszik, megérthette, hogy valamit megint nagyon elrontott, mert igyekezett nagyon bűnbánó képet vágni.

- Találtam itt valakit! – mondta gyorsan, mentve, ami még menthető.

- Halott?

- Nem.

- Akkor lődd le!

- De…

- Mi van, máris elhagytad a pisztolyod?

- Nem, de ez nem olyan…

Ghoul megkerülte a kocsit, és végre megértette, mi hozta ki a fiúból a szokásosnál is nagyobb tanácstalanságot. Poison ült ott, a kocsi oldalának dőlve, és szemmel láthatólag nem volt magánál. A pisztolya még mindig az ölében volt, és Ghoul elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy tényleg negyvenötös.

Hiába, aki zseni… Letérdelt a földre, és Bunnyhoz fordult.

- Hozz vizet.

- Vi-vizet?

- Ott van a kocsiban, vagy négy flakonnal.

Bunny végre megértette, hogy nem kutat ásatni akarnak vele, és már ugrott is, hogy teljesítse a parancsot, de egy pillanatra megtorpant ijedtében, amikor Kobra türelmetlen hangja csattant.

- Ghoul mi van már?

- Ja! Semmi, előjöhetsz.

Ghoul egy pillanatra elvigyorodott magán, amiért így megfeledkezett a barátjáról, de aztán alaposabban is szemügyre vette az előtte heverő fiút.

Azt azonnal megállapíthatta, hogy nem Killjoy, ugyanis valami idióta kantáros farmer, meg fekete póló volt rajta, márpedig a Killjoyok első szabálya – legalábbis ez biztos, hogy az leső oldalon szerepel –, hogy a lehető legtarkábbnál is tarkábban öltözködnek. És nem használnak golyós fegyvereket…

- Ezt te is megtanultad most, mi? – dünnyögte Ghoul szinte együttérzően, és alaposabban is megvizsgálta a fiú jobb karján éktelenkedő fekete foltot. Alig vérzett, de Ghoul szakavatott szeme azt is látta, hogy nem csak egy horzsolás – a vér hiánya csupán csak a fegyver, jobban mondva a lövedék következménye.

Ezt bizony csúnyán elkapták…

Kobra ekkor ért oda. Nem is kellett megszólalnia, Ghoul azonnal felvázolta a helyzetet.

- Olyan húsz-harminc perce lehet itt, a hüvelyekből ítélve innen is lőtt. – Önkéntelenül is a Poison mellett heverő féltucatnyi apró kis aranyhengerre pillantott. – Szerintem itt is kapta be a lövést…

- Életben van? – Kobra hangja furcsán erőtlennek tűnt.

- Úgy néz ki.

- És… Jegyes?

Ghoul nem túl nagy együttérzéssel oldalt lökte a fiú fejét, és félresöpörte a haját a nyakából.

- Nincs rajta vágásnyom.

- Hál'istennek…

Ez már több volt, mint meglepő, legalább is Kobra szájából, és Ghoul nem is tudta nem észrevenni a mérhetetlen megkönnyebbülést a hangjában. Felkapta a fejét, és gyanakodva mérte végig a barátját, de a szemébe sütő naptól nem láthatta az arcát.

- Mi van?

- Mi?

- Azt kérdeztem, mi van veled?

- Semmi. Menjünk innen.

- Héééló, még azt sem tudjuk, mi volt itt!

- Majd ha magához tér, elmondja. Úgyis ő lövöldözött, csak tudni fogja már.

Ebben volt valami. És bár Ghoult ugyan nem győzte meg az érvelés, Bunny ebben a pillanatban érkezett vissza melléjük, kezében két teli műanyagflakonnal, ami épp elég munkát adott most neki. Alighanem csakis ez volt az oka, hogy nem hallotta meg a halk, monoton zúgást.

- Kösz, Bunny. Nézz körül, találsz-e itt még hullát.

- Hullát?

- Akárki is ez, még él, úgyhogy mindet le kellett szednie, aki a nyomában volt. És mivel meglőtték, az utolsó golyója valahol… arra talált célba – bökött a háta mögött elterülő pusztaság felé. Bunny arcán látszott, hogy nem teljesen érti a magyarázatot, de azért buzgón felugrott, hogy teljesítse a parancsot. A következő pillanatban azonban megdermedt.

- Gho-Ghoul…

- Mi van?

Most, hogy már nem a betegére figyelt, ő is meghallotta a zúgást. Úgy ugrott fel, mint akit kígyó mart meg.

- A fenébe!

- Bi-Biztos csak Steal Grinék…

- Aha, és az ellenkező irányból jönnek, mint kéne, mi? – sziszegte Ghoul dühösen. Valóban, a motorzúgás már egészen jól kivehető volt, és a következő pillanatban a melegtől kocsonyásan remegő úton feltűnt egy vakítóan fehér autó. Illetve nem is egy, hanem mindjárt három!

- Futás! A kocsihoz! – kiáltotta Ghoul, természetesen csak Bunny miatt, mert hát Kobrának már igazán nem kell magyarázni, mi ilyenkor a teendő… Kobra! Mi a francot keres még mindig amelett a szerencsétlen félhulla mellett?

Ghoul egyetlen ugrással újra ott termett.

- Gyerünk már!

- Menjetek. – Kobra hangjában elszántság csengett, semmi más.

- Mi?

- Menjetek, majd én feltartom őket…

- Te hülye vagy?

- Nem hagyhatjuk így itt…

- Dehogyisnem!

- Menjetek.

Ghoul megelégelte a vitát, és a karjánál fogva megpróbálta felrántani a fiút a földről, de az meglepő erővel lökte el magától.

- Húzzatok már!

- Megvesztél?

- Nem hagyom itt!

- De! Ilyenkor itthagyod!

- A bátyám! - Ghoul rámeredt. Még a száját is eltátotta döbbenetében. Kobra rendületlen elszántsággal nézett vissza rá. A következő pillanatban a fiú a kezébe nyomja a pisztolyát.

- Jó. Akkor nesze.

- Ghoul! – De Ghoul már ott sem volt. Teljes erejéből rohant a Mustang felé, közben ráordított a dermedten ácsorgó Bunnyra, hogy szedje össze magát végre, és mozduljon meg.

Ha neki egyszer bátyja lesz, első dolga lesz kinyírni, mielőtt még ilyen baromságra vetemedne miatta!

Bunny nem hazudtolta meg magát. Riadtan lapított az ülésen, tényleg, mint egy rémült kis nyuszi. Ghoul némán vezetett mellette, többet lesve a visszapillantóba, mint előre az útra. A három fehér autó követte. Legalább is nagyon remélte, hogy mind a három…

Nagyon is értette Kobrát. Azt nem értette, hogy lehet, hogy ennyi év tapasztalat ebben a Kaliforniának nevezett pokolban hogy nem tudta most rávenni, hogy az eszére hallgasson? Ghoul egy kissé talán irigy is volt, amiért a fiú képes volt erre az őrültségre valaki miatt. Ottmaradni… Ez komolyan öngyilkosság. De mégis. Jó lehet, ha az emberben van még ennyi emberség…

- Közelednek – jelentette be Bunny. Ghoul bólintott.

- Nagyon közelednek!

- Nagyon helyes.

Bunny rámeredt, mire hozzátette.

- Nem hallod?

- Mit?

- Tekerd le az ablakot.

Bunny némán engedelmeskedett. A menetszél vadul csapott az arcába, egy pillanat alatt kiszárítva a szemét, így kénytelen volt becsukni. Egy pillanatra felvillant benne, milyen jól esik most ez a kis hűvös… Aztán a vadul süvítő szél hangjában – vagy azon túl - meghallotta a mély mormogást.

- Mi ez? – kérdezte ijedten.

- Helikopter.

- Micsoda?

A helikopterek mindig is ritkaságszámba mentek a Killjoyok területén, de az utóbbi közel egy évben már egyet sem láttak.

- Helikopter?

- Az. Hányan jönnek mögöttünk?

Bunny hátrafordult az ülésen, úgy figyelt egy percig.

- Ketten biztosan.

- Remek.

Akkor Kobra talán még meg is úszhatja. Két pisztollyal…

- Kobra miért maradt ott?

- Mert fontosabb dolga akadt.

- Fontosabb?

- Inkább azon agyalj, hogyan lőjjük ki azokat a rohadékokat egy pisztollyal.

A fiúnak kellett egy pár pillanat, mire felfogta a mondatot. Elsápadt egy kicsit.

- Hol a te pisztolyod?

- Kobránál.

A zúgás erősödött. Nem volt kétséges tovább, hogy a helikopter őket üldözi, és nem vesződik a maguk mögött hagyott csatatérrel, meg az esetleges túlélőkkel. Ghoul nem is tudta, örül-e ennek, vagy nem?

- Bunny.

- Tessék.

- Most nagyon figyelj, mert ha elnézel valamit, nekünk lőttek. Szó szerint.

A fiú nyelt egyet, de bólintott.

- Mássz hátra, és figyeld a helikoptert. Ha elég közel ereszkedik, hogy már majdnem lőhess, szólj, és elintézem, hogy oldalt forduljon.

- Igen. – Ghoul nyugodtan folytatta.

- Ha fölénk ért, lődd ki az üzemanyagtárát.

- Mi? De…

- Tudsz jobbat?

- De ha fölöttünk robban fel…

- Gyorsak leszünk.

- De…

- Meg lehet csinálni. Killjoynak egyszer már sikerült.

Bunny nem szólt többet. A BL/I fehér Pontiacjai egyre közelebb értek hozzájuk, és már a helikopter propellerjének kattogását is tisztán ki lehetett venni.

- Mássz hátra – mondta Ghoul sürgetően. – Találsz ott egy nagyobb kaliberű puskát, azt használd.

- Jó.

Bunny némi kínlódás után átverekedte magát az igencsak szűkös hátsó ülésre.

- Hol van?

- Az ülésem alatt.

- Megvan.

- Siess.

Néhány pillanatig még mocorgás hallatszott hátulról, aztán csend lett. Csak a szél és a motorok hangja süvített be az ablakon.

- Ghoul…

- Mi van?

- Tényleg sikerült már egyszer?

- Persze. – Csak akkor én céloztam, és Killjoy ült a volánnál, tette hozzá gondolatban. De hát mindegy. Most be kell érnie Bunnyval. A kormányt nem bízhatja rá, holtbiztos, hogy felborulna a kocsival, marad tehát a puska. Ki tudja. Talán a kezdők szerencséje mellette áll majd…

- Ghoul.

- Mi van?

- Most.

Ghoul egy pillanatig még nem értette a dolgot, aztán villámgyorsan a fékre taposott, hogy megálltak a kerekek, és félre rántotta a kormányt. A Mustang kétségbeesett sikoltással néhányszor megpördült a tengelye körül, és Ghoul hallotta, hogy legalább az egyik gumi szabályosan leszakad a felniről.

Basszameg.

Pont, mint a múltkor.

A kocsi lecsúszott az útról, és a gumi nélküli felni valami olyan idegtépően éles nyikorgással gyűrte maga alá az út menti köveket, hogy Ghoul azt hitte, megszakad a dobhártyája. Egy másodpercre még a szemét is be kellett csuknia, olyan éles fájdalom hasított belé a hangtól. A következő pillanatban újra az aszfalton voltak. Ghoul gázt adott, és próbálta az úton tartani a kocsit. Közvetlenül előttük, alig harminc méterre ott lebegett a helikopter, de csak a talpát láthatta a szélvédőn át, a többit kitakarta a kocsi teteje. Egy hosszú másodpercig mintha meg sem mozdult volna, aztán végre… végre fordulni kezdett, nehogy a bekészített lövedékeitől felrobbanó Mustang miatt lezuhanjon. Ghoul vadul dobogó szívvel pillantott a tükörbe, hogy lássa Bunnyt. A fiú ott hasalt a hátsó szélvédő alatt, az alkalmas pillanatot várva. A helikopter kissé félre billent a hirtelen irányváltoztatástól, és igyekezett minél szűkebbre venni a kanyart, de nem volt elég gyors. A Mustang átszáguldott a farka alatt, és a következő pillanatban iszonyú robajjal betört a szélvédő, ahogy Bunny meghúzta a ravaszt, éppen akkor, amikor elszáguldottak a hirtelen velük szemközt kitérő két fehér Pontiac közt.

Néhány pillanatig visszafojtott lélegzettel várták a robbanást, de hiába.

A helikopter újra megbillent a lövéstől, és azonnal feljebb emelkedett, de a zúgás nem szűnt meg. Bunny az üvegszilánkoktól vérző arccal kúszott vissza a hátsó ülésre, mielőtt még célba veszik. Hatalmasra tágult szemében ott csillogott a félelem. Zihált, mintha legalább is maratont futott volna.

- Gho-houl… Én… el… el…

- Ja, elbasztad. De mindegy.

Nem volt dühös.

Az igazat megvallva nem sok sikert fűzött az akcióhoz. Már akkor sem, amikor Killjoy-jal csinálták... Mikor is volt az? Három éve? Nagyjából…

Úgy látszik, tényleg vannak csodák, amik megismételhetetlenek.

De egy próbát azért megérdemelt a dolog. Most legalább tiszta lelkiismerettel viszi magával ezt a kölyköt a pokolba. Már, ha van még ennél rosszabb pokol, mint ez a rohadt Zóna…

A helikopter megint üldözőbe vette őket, és megint vészesen közel volt. Most magasabban repült, mint az előbb, és Ghoul tudta, hogy ezúttal nem tudja átverni. Lőni fog.

- Háromig számolok, és aztán kiugrunk! – kiáltotta Bunnynak, és újra satufékkel fordította meg a kocsit.

- Három!

A Mustang már a lendülettől vezérelve farral hátra csúszott az úton, amikor kivetette magát a kocsiból. Persze, sokat úgysem nyerhetnek a dologgal, legföljebb néhány másodpercet, de…

Ghoul azonnal Bunnyt kereste a tekintetével az út túloldalán, de hiába. A fiú még mindig falfehér arccal ült a kocsiban, és tátott szájjal meredt a fülsiketítő zúgással felé száguldó helikopterre. Ghoul két karját lengetve, ordítva próbálta meg rávenni, hogy ugorjon, de hangja elveszett ekkora robajban.

Aztán a helikopter lőtt.

Apró, tüskeszerű fénycsíkok hasítottak a levegőbe, cafatokra szaggatva a motorháztetőt, a szélvédőt, Bunnyt, és egy pillanattal később hatalmas robbanással tűzgolyóvá változtatva az egész autót.

Ghoul dermedten bámulta a látványt. A helikopter lassan, ezúttal a saját tengelye körül fordulni kezdett, egyenesen felé. Alatta csikorogva fékezett le a két Pontiac, mint valami hatalmas légy lárvái…

Ghoulnak hirtelen eszébe jutott mennyire utálja a legyeket.

Aztán az jutott eszébe, hogy röhej, hogy ez volt az utolsó gondolata.

A következő pillanatban a helikopter felrobbant, és Ghoult soha nem érzett forróság csapta meg, ami úgy lökte hátra, hogy legalább három métert repült.

Egy időre az eszméletét is elveszthette, mert mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, a helikopter sehol sem volt már, ellenben az úton ismerős alakok szaladgáltak.

A fenébe.

Hogy feledkezhetett meg Jet Starékról? Nekik mindig van raktáron egy-két régi fajta, vállról indítható rakétájuk… Na persze, egy akkora kocsiba könnyen elfér…

Megpróbált felülni, és legalább annyira összeszedni magát, hogy megértse, mi is történt tulajdonképpen.

- Mi a franc… - Oké, Jeték kilőtték azt az ocsmány legyet. Eddig világos. Csak késtek. Mint mindig…

- Hé! Ide!

Ghoul felemelte a fejét. A nap megint a szemégbe sütött, az égő roncsok szaga és a korom pedig máris csípte az orrát, hogy könnybe lábadt a szeme, így nem ismerhette fel a felé rohanó alakot.

- Ghoul! Baszd meg, egyben vagy?

Áh. Steel Grin. Ez a hang csak az övé lehet.

- Fel tudsz állni?

Ghoul bólintott, és a másik karjába kapaszkodva nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről.

- Mi a franc volt ez? – Steel Grin hangjában visszafojtott hisztéria csengett. – Jet Star totál kiakadt, hogy az a kocsi…

- Nem számítottam helikopterre, na! – Önmagát is meglepte, milyen rekedt a hangja. Pocsékul festhet…

- Szarul festesz, öcsi. – Steel Grinnek szokása volt öcsizni mindenkit, aki fiatalabb volt nála. Ez nem volt nehéz, mert ő maga túl volt már a negyvenen. Ghoul kényszerítette magát, hogy végre ránézzen. Steel Grinnek szőkésbarna haja, és meleg, barna szemei voltak. Jó egy fejjel magasabb volt, mint ő, de vékony, és nem valami erős.

- Kösz. Mi van a harmadik kocsival?

Ha Grinnek van ideje vele törődni, akkor emiatt kettő miatt már nem kell aggódnia… A férfi azonban csak csodálkozva nézett rá.

- Harmadik?

Ghoul legyintett.

- Mindegy.

- Figyelj… - Steel Grin egész lehalkította a hangját, mintha bárki is meghallhatná őket. – Kobra is a… kocsiban volt?

A fiú megrázta a fejét.

- Jó húsz mérföldre innen hagytuk. Akkor még élt.

- Még? Megsebesült?

Ghoul megint megrázta a fejét.

- Nem. De vissza kell mennünk érte.

- Persze.

Steel Grin egész megkönnyebbültnek tűnt.

- Na gyere. Tudsz járni?

- Semmi bajom!

- Jól van…

Tényleg tudott járni. Sőt, időközben az érzékelése is helyreállt, legalább is már nem volt olyan vakító a napfény, és a gyomra sem járt – annyira…

A többiek kitörő örömmel fogadták – különösen Jet Star, aki az ő csapatába tartozott, és most is csak azért tartott Grinékkel, mert azok a múlt héten elvesztették a kocsijukat, és azóta ő furikázta őket azzal a Forddal – a fene a BL/I-be, meg azokba a rohadt álarcos disznókba!

Csak még egyszer kerüljön egy a kezei közé!...

Kobra Kid minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy magához térítse a bátyját, és a víz végül meg is tette a magáét. Poison kinyitotta a szemét.

- Még – nyögte halkan, és Kobrának belesajdult a szíve, amiért így kell látnia őt… Legszívesebben a nyakába ugrott volna – de Poison fátyolos tekintetében nyoma sem volt a felismerés szikrájának, és Kobra gyanította, hogy fogalma sincs, kicsoda is ő. Hiába. Hat év nagy idő…

Óvatosan megitatta a fiút, és igyekezett a lehető legkényelmesebb helyzetbe hozni. Még a hőn szeretett kabátjától is megvált, hogy a másik feje alá tegye. Nem éppen a legjobb párna, de hát…

Aztán hirtelen motorzúgás hallatszott, és két BL/I-s autó húzott el az úton, egy pillanatra sem lassítva. Csak a harmadik állt meg. Hárman szálltak ki belőle, és legalább akkora értetlenséggel bámulták társaik holttestét, mint nem is olyan régen ő. Kobra elégedetten elmosolyodott, ahogy a Ford takarásából leste őket. Hála Ghoulnak meg a pisztolyának, egészen biztos volt benne, hogy minddel elbánik.

Nem volt jó ötlet.

Az első két lövés tökéletesre sikerült, de a harmadikat elhibázta. Sőt, nem is csak hogy elhibázta, de egyenesen az egyik elhagyott Pontiac üzemanyagtartályát találta el vele. Márpedig ha az ember ész nélkül lődöz egy Pontiacot, akkor az robban…

Kobra azt hitte, megsüketül. Lüktetett a feje, ahogy próbálta összeszedni magát, és újra kilesni a Ford mögül, hogy hová lett az ellenfele, de nem volt szerencséje. A maszkos – ugyanolyan maszkja volt, mint a halott társainak, rémisztő és gunyoros is egyszerre – szőrén-szálán eltűnt.

Kobra egy percig még zihálva ült a keréknek támaszkodva, és azon imádkozott, hogy bár robbant volna fel, de végül belátta – erről meg kell győződnie.

- Ne mozdulj – súgta Poisonnak, de a fiú nem felelt, csak fáradtan ráemelte zöldes szemeit. Egészen sötétnek tűnt most a tekintete. Kobra egy bátorítónak szánt, de inkább kétségbeesettre sikeredett mosolyt villantott rá – pedig tudta, hogy nem lesz baja. Ha magát a lövést túlélte, akkor már nem nagyon lehet baja…

Óvatosan kilesett a kocsi mögül, de senkit sem látott. Némiképp bátrabban kerülte hát meg a kocsit és osont tovább az út felé, ügyelve rá, hogy ne csapjon zajt. Ezzel viszonylag könnyű dolga volt, mert még mindig nem hallott rendesen, főleg nem a saját lépteit.

Csakis ezért kerülhettek a háta mögé.

Kobra feszülten figyelt, míg az égő roncsok közt botorkálva valami olyat keresett, ami az utolsó álarcos pusztulását bizonyíthatta volna, amikor mintha meglátott volna valamit a szeme sarkából. Oldalt kapta a fejét de későn… A következő pillanatban lövés dörrent.

Nem olyan hangja volt, mint a lézerpisztolyoknak. Olyan hangja volt, mint egy negyvenötösnek.

Kobra villámgyorsan megfordult és hasra vágódott, de a lövés nem neki szólt, hanem a háta mögé settenkedő álarcosnak. Kobra döbbenten nézett a tehetetlenül elé zuhanó testre, aztán megpillantotta Poisont. Félig a Ford alatt feküdt, kezében még ott füstölgött a pisztolya. Egy másodpercig még nézték egymást, aztán a fiú elmosolyodott.

Kobra önkéntelenül is visszanevetett rá, és gyorsan visszasietett hozzá a kocsi mögé. Segített felülni a fiúnak, és újra felé nyújtotta a vizesflakont.

- Jól vagy?

Úristen, milyen ostoba kérdés ez… Hogy utálja, mikor neki mondják… De Poison csak lehunyt szemmel bólintott.

- Kösz – mondta halkan.

- Én kösz – felelte Kobra. Egy percig csend volt, míg Poison összeszedte magát.

- Én Party Poison vagyok.

- Tudom, ki vagy.

A másik csodálkozva nézett rá. Kobra nem bírta tovább.

- Gerard! Én vagyok, az, Mikey!

Poion rábámult. Aztán elmosolyodott.

- Aha…

- Tényleg!

- Jó… Akkor segíts.

- Ne-ne-ne, ne állj föl!

- El kell tűnnöm innen.

- Értünk jönnek. Kocsival.

- Kik?

- Nem a BL/I.

Poison hallgatott egy pillanatig. Ha ez igaz…

- Mikor?

- Nem sokára. Csak lerázzák azt a két másik kocsit.

Poison lassan bólintott, és lehunyta a szemét.

Amikor fél órával később Jet Star és a dugig tömött Ford lefékezett mellettük, Kobra megpróbálta felébreszteni, de a fiú megint eszméletlen volt. Kobra próbálta leplezni aggodalmát – és sikerült is, amikor látta, hogy Bunny nincs a csapattal. Kérdőn nézett a kocsiból kiszálló Ghoulra, de a fiú csak reménytelenül megrázta a fejét.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte szinte együttérzően, és Kobra mellé térdelt.

- Rendben lesz.

- Helyes. Legalább nem a semmiért hoztad rám a frászt, hogy ittmaradsz.

Kobra nem állhatta meg vigyorgás nélkül.

- Rád a frászt? Ne viccelj… - A fiú válasz helyett csak kajánul visszanevetett rá.

- Ghoul.

- Hm?

- Mondtad a többieknek, hogy… ő…

- Nem. Nem szóltam senkinek.

- Kösz.

- Inkább gyere. Nincs kedvem egyedül a kocsihoz ráncigálni.

- El se férünk annyian…

- Steel Grinék majd valamelyik Pontiaccal jönnek – felelte Ghoul. - Már, ha maradt még működőképes darab… - tette hozzá, és szinte sajnálkozva nézett körbe a szétszóródott roncsokon. Kobra hanyagul követte a tekintetét, aztán nagyon komolyan nézett rá.

- Mi lett Bunnyval?

- Megsütötték.

- A francba!

- Majd elmesélem. Gyere.

Óvatosan felemelték Poisont, és a hátsó ülésre fektették. Kobra vele maradt, Ghoul pedig Jet Star mellé csusszant az ülésre. A fiú szinte vidáman pillantott rá.

- Akkor haza?

Ghoul elhúzta a száját. Ez a szó… Ez volt az a szó, amire soha többé nem akart gondolni.

- Ja. Haza.


	4. 3 Wake up Darling

Késő éjjel volt már, mire Steel Grinék megérkeztek. A Pontiacra rá se lehetett ismerni. Szürkére volt festve, hosszában két girbegurba, kék csík szaladt végig rajta, két oldalán piros és sárga betűkkel a „Fabolous Killjoys" felirat díszelgett. A műszerfal gyakorlatilag hiányzott – az összes nyomkövetőt és biztonsági berendezést szétverték benne – a gumik szintén tarkára kenve, az ülések finom bőre felszaggatva, még a fejtámlákat is kiszedték.

Ghoul irigyen nézte őket az ajtóból.

Sokszor előfordult, hogy a pórul járt Killjoyok zsákmányolt autókkal tértek haza, de épp csak annyira álltak meg, míg kísérőt szereztek maguknak, aztán azonnal mentek is tovább, a Temetőbe. Egy hajdani régi farm jelentette a Temetőt, vagy kétszáz kilométerre a Calflowtól, egészen a Kilences Zóna határában. Itt robbantották föl a Pontiacokat, nehogy a nyomukra vezessék a BL/I-t, aztán vidáman hazafurikáztak a másik kocsin.

Most viszont egyértelmű volt, hogy Steel Grinék meg akarják tartani az autót. Különben nem élték volna így ki magukat rajta…

Ghoul mérgében a szokásosnál is gyorsabban szívta el a cigit.

- Nekem is kell egy – dünnyögte maga elé dühösen.

Sajnálta a Mustangot. Jó, Bunnyt is, szegény kölyök, tényleg… De a Mustang már egész a szívéhez nőtt. Évek óta mindig számíthatott arra a kocsira. Ismerte minden öreg rigolyáját, és ha jobban belegondol, hónapokat töltött a tökéletesítgetésével. Már-már ott tartott, hogy becézgetni kezdi. Erre most…

Kobra lépett mellé a benzinkút bejárata előtti kis betonlapra, és tekintete azonnal az újonnan zsákmányolt autóra tévedt. Elvigyorodott.

- Ez meg mi a franc?

- Új játszótárs.

- Remélem, tényleg rendesen kibelezték…

- Ismered Grint.

Steel Grin legendásan el tudott veszni a részletekben. Ghoul néha már irigyelte is érte.

- Én is akarok egyet – mondta.

- Kocsit?

- Aha.

- Volt még ott egy, ahonnan ez jött…

Ghoul hosszan megszívta az apróra égett cigi végét, mielőtt maga elé pöckölte a homokba.

- Az most túl feltűnő lenne – felelte, és újabb szálat gyújtott meg.

- Az igaz.

- Mi van a bátyáddal?

- Doki már elintézte, most alszik.

- Nem emlékszem, hogy meséltél volna róla.

- Nem nagyon hittem, hogy látom még.

- Aha…

Egy percig csend volt. Szótlanul nézték Steel Grinék örömünnepét. Hamarosan sör is került, és a négy fiú hangosan kurjongatva mesélte egymásnak, mi mindent is fognak ők még csinálni a BL/I-sekkel.

- Mióta nem láttad? – kérdezte Ghoul.

- Hat éve.

- Hm.

- Mi van?

- Ahhoz képest nem örültél neki valami látványosan… Nem vagytok jóban?

Kobra hevesen megrázta a fejét.

- Dehogyisnem, csak… Tudtam, hogy életben van, Doki időnként megnézte nekem az adatbázisban, hogy nem törölte-e még a BL/I a keresettek listájáról, szóval… Csak meglepett, hogy itt bukkant fel.

- Hat év után.

- Aha.

- Mi volt hat éve?

- Csak a szokásos – felelte Kobra kitérően. Ghoul kajánul nézett rá.

- Na! Ne szivass, mondd már el!

- Inkább máskor – felelte a fiú egy cseppet sem osztozva a másik örömében, aztán visszaindult a házba. Ghoul utána szólt.

- Kobra!

- Hm?

- Feküdj le, ne a bátyádat őrizd. Napkeltére Bunnynál kell lennünk.

Kobra arcán átsuhant a fájdalom árnyéka, de aztán megadóan bólintott, és eltűnt az ajtóban.

Csodálatosat álmodott. Mikeyval. Mikor is álmodott vele utoljára?... Hónapokkal, talán évekkel ezelőtt… Igaz, hogy nagyon furán festett azokban az ocsmány cuccokban, körülbelül, mint egy papagáj, meg az arca is változott egy kicsit (najó, nem kicsit, meg se ismerte), hogy a szőkített hajáról ne is beszéljünk, de… Azért mégis Mikey volt. Meg kell hagyni, egész helyes kölyök lett belőle.

Party Poison félálomban komolyan elgondolkozott rajta, vajon az álmok tényleg üzennek-e neki valamit, vagy egyszerűen csak a képzelete véletlenszerűen összerakott képei peregnek ilyenkor a szeme előtt?

Szerette ezt az állapotot. Amikor még olyan valószerűtlen a világ, minden olyan nyugodt és békés, de mégis részese az ember az életnek. Mondhatni, tudtánál van. Többé-kevésbé… Kár, hogy sose tart soká.

Most sem tartott, mert valahol a közelben harsány nevetés harsant, aztán felbőgött egy motor, aminek rettenetesen beteg hangja volt… Poison összerezzent, és önkéntelenül is összeszorította a szemét, de hiába. Na tessék, most lőttek a lebegésnek… Ráadásul az érzékszervei is újra rendesen működtek. Ezt két dologból szűrte le. Az egyik, hogy valami különös oknál fogva sajgott a karja, a másik, hogy brunyálnia kellett - csak hogy Albata szavaival éljünk.

Egy pillanatra meghökkent, mert nem tudta, mitől szorult el a szíve, de aztán eszébe jutott, mit mondott Hadhat. Szegény Albata… és Hadhat! Mi lehet vele? Egyből kipattantak a szemei.

Egy pillanatra azt hitte, a padló rossz oldalán fekszik. A feje fölött ugyanis csak szúette deszkákat látott. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy ilyen volna a Ford belülről… Mondjuk, ágy sincs benne. Szinte riadtan kapta oldalra a tekintetét, de ott is csak deszkák fogadták.

Villámgyorsan felült az ágyon, de azonnal megbánta, mert észveszejtő fájdalom hasított a karjába.

- Áu! Aztarohadt…!

Nem volt jó ötlet rátámaszkodni… Egyáltalán, mitől fájhat? Jó, álmában idióta Drakula-maszkos neandervölgyiek lődözték valami… festékbombákat vagy miket köpködő vízipisztollyal, de hát… Komolyan, mint valami rossz sci-fi!

A fájdalomtól sziszegve próbálta feltűrni magán a pólója ujját – hogy miért is nem atlétát vett inkább! -, aztán döbbenten meredt a kötésre. Először is, mert egész szakszerűnek tűnt, másodszor, mert egyáltalán ott volt.

- Mi a…

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ezt látni szeretné, de abban még kevésbé, hogy jó lesz neki, ha nem látja… Némi ügyetlenkedés után megszabadult a négy biztosítótűtől, ami csomó híján a helyén tartotta az anyagot, és végre letekerhette magáról ezt a… vászoncsíkot. Majdnem felkiáltott kétségbeesésében és meglepetésében. Jó ujjnyi vastag lyuk tátongott a karján, a seb szélei egész feketék voltak, mintha… mintha... megégtek volna… Poison undorodva elfintorodott. A szaga is olyan volt.

Hát, ez tényleg egy rossz sci-fi! Annak kéne lennie… Vagy legalább rémálomnak… De hát a jelek, jobban mondva a karja szerint nem az…

Party Poison sokmindent látott már az életben, így minden további kétségbeesés és tagadás nélkül viszonylag hamar feldolgozta az információt, hogy Drakulának maszkírozott őrültek lövöldöztek rá BL/I-s kocsikból – eddig se tartotta sokra azt a bandát, de ez már nevetséges húzásnak is gyalázatos…

Szóval leterítette egy tarka villámokat szóró vízipisztoly. Kurva jó!

A földre vágta a bűzölgő rongyot, és szinte dühösen nézett körbe a szobában. Tényleg nem volt itt semmi, csak ez az ágy, meg két szék mellette, az egyiken egy üveg víz, a másikon egy pulóver. Szemben, az egyetlen ablakon még függöny sem volt, de ez nem is volt baj; az üveg olyan mocskos volt, hogy úgysem lehetett átlátni rajta.

Rohadt jó. Fogalma sincs, hogy hol van, valami őrült ketyerével hazavágták a karját, és…

Várjunk. Ha ez mind igaz, akkor…

- Mikey!

Egy pillanat alatt a torkába ugrott a szíve, hogy még a karjáról is megfeledkezett. Ha az tényleg ő volt… De hát ki más lett volna? A BL/I nem szórakozik ilyenekkel, azok lőnek, meg robbantanak, meg mérgeznek, de nem teszik tönkre az ember idegeit… Nem játszanak érzelmekkel, hanem ölnek. Főleg azok után, hogy ő ellopta tőlük azt a négy laptopszerű micsodát…

Csak Mikey lehetett! Úristen, ha tényleg ő volt…

Nem gondolkozott, úgy, ahogy volt, felpattant az ágyból, és valósággal kirontott az ajtón.

- Mikey!

Meghökkenten torpant meg a küszöbön. Egész meg is feledkezett róla, hogy a sivatag kellős közepén van. Az elé táruló látvány önmagáért beszélt. A nap már (vagy még?) igencsak alacsonyan járt, aranyszínűvé varázsolva a vöröslő köveket. Itt-ott egy-egy bokor, kopár ágaik közt homokot szórva táncolt a fel-feltámadó szél. Csöndes volt minden, szinte békés. Azaz, az lett volna, ha a ház mellett – ami gyanúsan magányosan ácsorgott egy útnak éppenséggel nem nevezhető földkupac mentén – nem bőg fel újra az a borzalmas motor…

Poison gondolkodás nélkül megindult a hang irányába.

- Mikey!

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a faház nem egyszerű bódé volt, hanem benzinkút! Ráadásul csak a hátsó szárnya épült fából, amit valószínűleg csak utólag toldottak a falhoz. A jelek szerint ő is itt ébredt fel, és valami hátsó ajtón át juthatott ki, mert ahogy befordult a sarkon, máris egy fokkal pofásabb kis épülettel találta szemben magát. Innen nézve például már volt rendes ajtaja (nem csak egy olyan keskeny kis rés) aminek két oldalán két hatalmas ablak mögött berendezett kirakat pompázott, tarkábbnál tarkább táblákkal és hirdetményekkel teleplakátolva. A hanyagul vakolt fal előtt rozsdás lábú régi székek álltak félig a földbe süllyedve, körülöttük üres üvegek, a bejárat mellett újságosstand vadidegen lapokkal telepakolva, a földön mindenütt eldobált csikkek…

Lepukkant egy benzinkút volt, elhanyagolt, piszkos és szegényes, de legalább az üvege úgy-ahogy tiszta… A bejárat előtti négy töltőoszlop közül csak egy volt foglalt – Egy négytagú társaság éppen azon volt, hogy egy karton sör társaságában festékszóróval pingáljon ki egy horpadt oldalú kocsit.

Poisont valósággal sokkolta a látvány. Most először vette fontolóra, hogy a lehető legrosszabb helyre keveredett… Emlékei halvány ködén át ugyan felrémlett valami olyasmi, hogy majd kocsival viszik el valahová, de az igazat megvallva leginkább egy kórházra számított volna, nem egy benzinkútra a semmi közepén… Már, ha tényleg erről az utazásról volt szó…

És hol van Mikey?

És ha már itt tartunk, tényleg ő hozta ide? Egyáltalán, tényleg ő az? És… Hirtelen milliónyi kérdés tódult az agyába, és most először döbbent rá, mennyire ostobán viselkedett. Hiszen semmit sem tud, hogy hová került, hogyan, miért, kikkel, és mégis, a legalapvetőbb biztonsági intézkedéseket sem tartotta be! Sőt, még csak a fegyvere sem… Hol a fegyvere? Az övéhez kapott, de hiába. A Glock nem volt a helyén.

A fenébe is!

Ugyanebben a pillanatban a kocsit festő társaság egyik tagja észrevette őt, és azonnal megindult felé. Poison érezte, ahogy emelkedik a vérnyomása. Az adrenalin… És most még csak védekezni sem tud, ennek meg ott lóg az oldalán az a piros pisztoly… piros?

Ezen annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy pillanatig még a veszélyről is megfeledkezett. Nem, ezt egyszerűen nem lehet komolyan venni…

- Hé, mit csináltál a karoddal? – Poison elképedten meredt az elé lépő alakra. Nem tűnt túl fenyegetőnek a hangsúlya, inkább aggodalmasnak.

- Mi?...

- Death meg fog ölni…

Poison egy pillanatig elidőzött a problémán, hogy a másik vajon miről beszélhet, mert a „halál megöl" olyan képzavar volt, amit hirtelenjében nem tudott tisztázni magában, de nem is lett volna ideje rá, mert a másik folytatta.

- Elég kótyagosnak tűnsz… Ülj le – mondta, és máris a legközelebbi székre lökte Poisont. A fiúnak nem maradt ideje a tiltakozásra – esze ágában sem volt megkockáztatni, hogy felnyársalja magát egy ilyen rozoga szék vasrúdjával, mert ez aztán holtbiztos, hogy nem tartja meg – de szerencsére a szék elég stabilnak bizonyult.

- Nesze. Ez majd rendbe hoz – mondta a férfi, és a sörét nyújtotta felé. Poison némi bizonytalansággal az arcán nyúlt utána. Nemigen lett volna okos dolog azzal kezdeni egy csapat vadidegen papagáj közvetlen közelében, hogy nem szomjas… Különben is az volt.

A férfi azonban nem tűnt közveszélyesnek. Sőt. Ami azt illeti, egyenesen barátságos volt, és Poisonnak be kellett látnia, hogy aligha egy üveg sörrel akar az életére törni… És különös módon egészen nyugodtan érezte magát. Ahhoz képest, hogy ezen az egy majmon kívül még három másik fegyveres méregette, határozottan nem volt semmi vészterhes a levegőben…

- Én Steel Grin vagyok. Te emlékszel a nevedre?

Poison bólintott.

- Jó. Akkor felejtsd is el. Majd kitalálunk valami újat, ami neked is tetszik. Mit szólsz a…

- Jó lesz a saját nevem is. – Még csak az kéne, hogy úgy pattogjon, ahogy ezek akarják!

Grin szinte szomorúan nézett rá.

- Itt senki sem használja a valódi nevét. Az kellemetlen emlékeket ébreszt.

- Hát, bennem nem.

- Akkor sem lehet. Hidd el, jobban jársz, ha valami idióta nevet választasz, ami…

- A Party Poison elég idiótának hangzik?

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, hogy talán nem okos dolog egyből felfedni a kilétét, de hát mindig is büszke volt magára… Hadd tudják csak, kivel állnak szemben! Grin rábámult.

- Ez a neved?

- Ez.

- Komolyan? – Grin arcára kiült az elképedés vigyora, Poison pedig csak büszkén bólintott. Ha egészen őszinte akart lenni magával, akkor most valami olyasmire számított, hogy „Az… Az a Poison? Aki…" És itt következett volna ismertebb hőstetteinek felvázolása… De Steel Grin valami egészen más kérdést tett fel.

- Szóval már te is Killjoy vagy? – Poison kikerekedett szemekkel nézett rá.

- Hogy mi vagyok?

- Akkor semmi… - felelte a másik egy kissé talán csalódottan.

Egy pillanatig mindketten emésztették a hallottakat.

- A Party Poison jó lesz. Kitől kaptad?

Poison kezdte érteni, mit értett a másik „kellemetlen emlékek" alatt.

- Bocs, de ez nem nagyon tartozik másra.

- Jó… Persze. A lényeg, hogy legalább van neved! – felelte Grin újra felhőtlen vidámsággal.

Poison alaposan végigmérte, aztán inkább meghúzta az üveget. Nem, határozottan semmit nem jelzett az a híres ösztöne, ami mindig megsúgta neki a bajt…

Egy viszont biztos.

Ez az ember komplett idióta.

Steel Grin vigyorogva nézte, ahogy iszik, aztán ő is engedélyezett magának néhány kortyot, mielőtt újra beszélni kezdett.

- Gyere, bemutatlak a srácoknak.

- Várj! Grin… Ugye, Grin?

A férfi bólintott.

- Tulajdonképpen mi ez a hely?

Steel Grin válasz helyett a benzinkút boltjára bökött a hüvelykujjával. Poison csodálkozva fordult a megadott irányba. Kissé balra, a feje fölött ott díszelgett a tábla. „Home Style Cooking" Poison döbbenten nézett vissza Grinre. A férfi arcán most őszinte öröm és büszkeség csillogott.

- Ez a legtutibb hely az egész Hatos Zónában!

Poison azt hitte, rosszul hall.

- Ha-hatos... micsoda?… - A férfi aggodalmaskodva nézett rá.

- Mi van?

- Ez a Hatos Zóna? - kérdezett vissza Poison némiképp összeszedve magát.

- Az, hát! – bólintott Grin vidáman, de a másik olyan ostoba képpel bámult vissza rá, hogy elnevette magát. - Ennyire hihetetlen?

- De a Zónákban nem is… nem…

- Hogy nem él itt senki? – Steel Grin megint nevetett. - Szerinted miért őrzi annyira a BL/I?

Poison nem tért magához. Hogy lehet, hogy erről senki sem tud? Még Albata sem említette soha, hogy a határokon túl értelmes élet lehet… Mintha legalább is a Marsra lépne az ember… Csak sziklák, forró nap, meg még forróbb homok. Ez jelentette a Zónákat.

Steel Grin kedveskedve megveregette a vállát.

- Lesz mit pótolnod BL/I történelem terén – mondta vigyorogva, azzal felállt, és biccentett a társai felé. Azok rögtön leugráltak a kocsiról, és feléjük indultak.

- Na figyelj. Az a magas, sovány fazon Journal Bungler, a szőke Geeboy Ferric, az a kócos, fekete majom meg Flaggy Bear.

Poison illedelmesen megnézte magának mind a hármat, miközben azon gondolkozott, vajon mennyit kell állni az embernek a tűző napon, hogy ilyen idióta neveket képes legyen kitalálni. Nameg persze elviselni…

- Fiúk, ez itt Party Poison. Igaz? – Poison megtörten bólintott. Nagyon gyorsan ki kell jutnia innen, mielőtt még ő is teljesen megőrül. És viszi Mikeyt is! Mikey… Hol lehet? Már épp azon volt, hogy szép csöndben elnézést kér, és a keresésére indul, amikor a Flaggy Bear nevezetű hordóhasú kanári szuszogva az arcába tolta a képét. Áradt belőle a sör és az izzadtság bűze, hogy a fiú önkéntelen is elfintorodott, és megpróbált olyan messze húzódni tőle a széken, amennyire csak lehet; de hiába. Flaggy apró, fekete szeme egyre közelebb és közelebb jött…

- Ismerős vagy te nekem – mondta nem túl halkan. Furcsán reszelős hangja volt, és Poison sejtette, hogy a torkában ujjnyi vastagon állhat már a nikotin.

- I-igen?

- Eeege'.

- Hát… Lehet, hogy az öcsém, Mi…

- De életembe' nem láttalak – egyenesedett föl a férfi, és minden további szó nélkül Steel Grinhez fordult, hogy elkérje tőle a sörét.

Poison megkönnyebbülten lélegzett fel.

- Szóval, az öcsém, Mikey… Az itteni nevét nem tudom, de… nagyjából egymagas lehet velem, vékony... tudjátok….

A négy férfi értetlenül nézett össze.

- Tegnap, vagy… mittudomén, mikor, ő hozatott ide. Olyan kis… szőke, fiatal kis kölyök…

Steal Grin jelentőségteljesen nézett körbe az arcokon, de szemmel láthatólag senkinek se nagyon akaródzott megszólalni.

- Ő a testvéred?

- Igen, az öcsém! – bólogatott Poison hevesen. – Hol van?

Steel Grin mély levegőt vett.

- Sajnálom öcsi, de meghalt.

Poison nem fogta fel azonnal a mondatot. Aztán lassan eltátotta a száját.

- Mi?...

- Egy helikopter szúrta ki magának, nem volt esélye.

- De...

- Hééé, várj, Kobra is szőke! – vágott közbe Flaggy Bear hirtelen, szinte mérgesen. Igazából ő mindig úgy tűnt, mint aki mérges. Steel Grin rá se nézett.

- Jó, de ő festett szőke…

- Azaz! – ugrott fel Poison vadul. – Eredetileg barna, és…

- És piros kabát volt rajta?

Poison elbizonytalanodott egy pillanatra. Halványan mintha rémlett volna neki, hogy mikor a Ford alá hasalt, a párnaként a feje alá gyűrt kabát az arcába zuhant, és mintha piros lett volna… nagyjából. Az alapszíne biztos, de hogy mi minden volt még azon…

- Asszem…

- Ja, hogy ő! - kiáltotta Steel Grin vidáman. - Mi Kobra Kidnek hívjuk. Ne tudd meg, mikre képes pár egyszerű konyhakéssel. Őstehetség, még Ghoul is csodálja érte…

- Aha, de hol van?

- Temetésen.

Poison soha, senkit nem látott még, akinek ilyen sebességgel változott volna át az arca a felhőtlen jókedvűből világfájdalommal gyászolóvá.

- Mi?...

- Ne is törődj vele, kutya baja! Neked viszont nem tesz jót, ha ebben a mocsokban szabadon hagyod a sebed. Na gyere. A Doki majd rendbe hoz.

Poison kivételesen nem tiltakozott, amikor talpra állították, és mint valami őrosztag, bevezették a benzinkút bolthelységébe.

Az első pillanatban semmit sem látott a kint vakító napfény után, de nem is nagyon bánta. Így is nagyságrendekkel több volt itt az inger, mint amit fel tudott fogni, és akkor még nem is beszéltünk erről az elmúlt eszelős… húsz percről! Egy kicsit úgy érezte magát, mióta felkelt, mint akit éppen most szedtek ki a ringlispilből egy heti pörgés után, és még mindig nincs a helyén egyetlen porcikája sem. Főleg nem az agya…

Kiverte a víz, ahogy botorkált a sötétben. A francba is, Mikey… Nem is hallott róla évek óta, aztán végre összefutnak, aztán kiderül, hogy meghalt, aztán meg az, hogy mégse… Minden igyekezetével próbálta megfékezni a rátörő remegést. Csoda, hogy az idegei csak most mondták föl a szolgálatot… Túl sok ez egy napra, túl sok…

Poison sejtette, hogy egy jó adag nyugtatót is kaphatott a kötés mellé, mert még mindig szokatlanul lassan forgott az agya, és a legvadabb dolgok is csak némi visszafogott meglepetést váltottak ki belőle. Normál esetben például eszébe nem jutott volna a pisztolya nélkül kitenni a lábát a szobából. Vagy csevegni ezzel a négy papagájjal. Sőt, az a legvalószínűbb, hogy már rég halottak lennének, ő meg azon a félig összemázolt kocsin száguldana hazafelé…

Tényleg. Ez eddig miért is nem jutott eszébe?...

Nem folytathatta, mert a bolton átvágva egy zsúfolt kis szobába értek. A jobboldali ablakon beáramló napfény világította meg a teret, így Poison jól láthatta, mekkora a rendetlenség. Mindenütt újságok, kávéscsészék, sörösüvegek hevertek lehetetlen helyzetben egyensúlyozva a szemétkupacok tetején. Körben, a falak mellé tolt széles asztalokon, amik így a szóba jó egyharmadát foglalták el, a legkülönfélébb izék, bizbaszok, mütyűrök és ketyerék voltak szétdobálva. Poison csodálkozva nézett végig rajtuk. Néha ugyan ismerős formára bukkant, például mindjárt a keze ügyében egy régi autórádió, vagy kicsit odébb a mocskos kávéfőző, de a tárgyak legnagyobb része inkább csak fémhulladéknak tűnt…

Szemközt az ajtóval egy alak ült egy kerekesszékben, de ahogy meghallotta a közeledő lépteket, azonnal megfordult. Poison nem bírta megállni, hogy alaposan végig ne mérje. A férfi – lehetett vagy ötven éves, fekete hajjal és szakállnak is beillő borostával – tetőtől talpig feketében volt. No, nem éppen gyászviselet volt… Fekete póló, fekete bőrmellény, amire legalább száz zseb volt varrva, és mind dugig volt tömve, hozzá kopott, fekete farmer, fekete bakancs és motoros kesztyű, amiből kilógtak az ujjvégei. Valami mintás kendő virított a homlokán, hátrasimítva hosszú, fekete haját, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Ez egyébként teljesen fölösleges volt, mert amúgy is szemüveg volt rajta, ami kitakarta a fél arcát, és olyan fekete volt az üvege, hogy Poison ilyen távolságból is tisztán látta benne a tükörképét.

- Na, Poison, ő itt Dr. Death Defying, Mindenki Dokija, a Zónák és a steak koronázatlan királya! – jelentette be Steel Grin mint valami királyi ajtónálló, a szokásosnál is átszellemültebb hangon. Poison nem osztozott az örömében. Igazából fel se fogta a szavakat, csak dermedten bámulta a férfi gallérján sorakozó kitűzőket. Legalább ötféle „fuck you" feliratú volt köztük, két Marilyn Monroe-s, és még egy fehér alapon fekete szivecskés, piros betűs „I love BL/I"-set is látott. Ez márt tényleg sok volt…

- Mi van, fiúk?

- Majdnem kész a kocsi! – vigyorgott Steel Grin teli szájjal. – Meg Poison is kész van…

Defying tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút.

- Ki a fene mondta neked, hogy leszedheted azt a kötést?

- Zavart – felelte Poison egy cseppet sem kedvesen. A lehető leghatározottabban nem tetszett neki, hogy úgy kezelik, mint egy tudatlan ötévest.

- Majd az fog zavarni, ha lebénul miatta a karod. Na idejössz. Grin, te meg ne vigyorogj, hanem kifelé! Munka van.

Poison szinte halotta, ahogy a mögötte álló férfi arca szétreped a mosolya alatt, aztán a négyes döngő léptekkel kitrappolt a szobából. Vegyes érzelmekkel fordult hátra és nézett utánuk. Amennyi energia ebben a Grinben van, annyira kuka a másik három… jó, Flaggy mondott neki vagy két mondatot, de annak se volt értelme…

- Mondom idejössz.

Poisonnak hirtelen az az érzése támadt, hogy Defying akkor is ugyanezen a végtelenül nyugodt és határozott hangon szólalna meg, ha történetesen egy század nehézbombázó körözne a feje fölött, és szórná rá az atombombákat.

A férfi kerített valahonnan egy barna üveget és egy sárga rongyot, aztán szó nélkül az ajtó mellett álló székre mutatott. Poisonnak kellett egy pillanat, mire megértette a célzást, de aztán fogta a széket, és leült rá a férfivel szemben.

- Ne szedd le mégegyszer, mert tényleg lebénul a karod. Világos? Na, ez most fájni fog.

Poisonnak nem maradt ideje megijedni, mert Defying nemes egyszerűséggel a karjára loccsantotta az üveg tartalmát.

- Ááááááhhhhasssztarohadt!

- Halkabban már, a marslakók is ezt hallgatják – dünnyögte a másik szinte vidáman, aztán megtörölgette a ronggyal a seb körül a bőrt. Poison egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, nem sósavat borítottak-e karjára, hogy ennyire csíp, de megint nem volt ideje megszólalni, mert Defying egy műagyag dobozt vett elő, kinyitotta, és valami barna löttyöt öntve a rongyra, ráparancsolt, hogy tartsa a seben. Poison orrát hirtelen rég nem érzett illat csapta meg.

- Mi ez?

- Mi?

- Ez az illat. Fenyő.

- Nem fenyő, hanem békaszar – felelte Defying, míg a tolókocsival célirányosan végiggurult az asztalok mentén.

- Mi?

- Ne rinyálj, nem szó szerint az! Ez egy ősi indián gyógymód, még nagyapámtól tanultam. Pont az ilyen égett sebekre jó.

Poison eltűnődött ezen. Ezek tényleg leragadtak a tizennyolcadik században… Odakint, a Zónákon túl már komplett agycseréket hajtanak végre, itt meg…

- Tulajdonképpen mi talált el? – kérdezte, mert ezt szerette volna a legjobban tudni. Mi volt az a festékszóró, ami így kiütötte?

- Lézerpisztoly.

- Lézerpisztoly…

- Az.

Poison hallgatott egy darabig.

- Ez most komoly?

Defying nem tartotta szükségesnek, hogy válaszoljon.

- És Yoda adta a BL/I-nek, mi?

- Jó, nem lézerpisztoly, csak majdnem az. De úgysem értenéd meg a működési elvét – felelte Defying hanyagul, és visszagurult hozzá a kerekesszékkel, kezében egy tekercs fehér vászonnal. Legalább is többé kevésbé fehér volt… Poison hirtelen észrevette, hogy a férfinek mindkét lába megvan. Akkor meg mi történhetett vele?...

- Mi a neved?

- Party Poison.

- Meg az anyád fasza. A nevedet kérdeztem.

A Doki hangjában most sem hallatszott harag.

- Mi köze hozzá? – csattant fel Poison. Defying mintha elmosolyodott volna.

- Helyes. Nem is vagy te olyan lökött, mint az öcséd állítja.

Poison már szóra nyitotta a száját, de végül nem jött ki hang a tortán. Egy kicsit megsértődött – miket mesélhetett róla Mikey? Hogy kiskorában a macskájának ugatott, mert azt hallotta az apjától, mindenkinek kell idegen nyelvet tanulni? Vagy hogy egyszer három zacskó popkornt sikerült egymás után szarrá égetnie a mikróban? Ez volt akkora szám?... Defying csípősen rávágott a kezére hogy engedje el a rongyot, aztán azt is a seben hagyva viszonylag szorosan elkezdte a fiú karjára tekerni a vászoncsíkot. Poison összeszorította a fogát, hogy fel ne szisszenjen a fájdalomtól. Mint valami hülye filmben, a vagánycsávók… Röhejes… De valahogy mégsem akaródzott kimutatni a kínlódását.

Egy darabig csend volt.

- És mit kerestél errefelé?

- Dolgom volt – felelte Poison egy fokkal nyugodtabban, de azért egy cseppet sem barátságosan.

- Azt látom – dünnyögte Defying, és néhány biztosítótűt varázsolt elő a zsebéből, aztán a feleslegeseket a fogai közé szorítva addig ügyeskedett, míg egyesével szépen fel nem tűzte velük a vászonkötést. Ebben a pillanatban egy autó állt meg a benzinkút előtt, és kisvártatva ajtócsapódás és beszélgetés foszlányai szűrődtek be a nyitott ajtón. Defying szinte közömbösen szólalt meg, az utolsó tűt is kínos precizitással illesztve a helyére.

- Megjött az öcséd.

- Mi?... Mikey?

- Milyen báty vagy te, hogy meg se ismered a hangját?

- Hat éve láttam utoljára! – vágta rá Poison hirtelen támadt dühvel a hangjában. Mégis, mit képzel ez? De Defying nem sértődött meg.

- Attól még a te véred. Érezned kéne, hogy ő az.

Poison nem is tudta hirtelen, mit felelhetne erre.

- Nem vagyok médium!

- Hát, az biztos. Na kész vagy. Mehetsz. És le ne szedd mégegyszer, mer' kiheréllek.

Poison nem tudta, dühös legyen inkább vagy hálás a bánásmódért, de menten felugrott.

- Köszönöm, majd meghálálom.

- Az biztos – felelte Defying, és megint kutatni kezdett a zsebeiben, ezúttal a cigije meg az öngyújtója után.

Poison meg se hallotta a választ. Valósággal kirohant az ajtón, el a bolt pénztárpultja meg a két sor polc mellett, és majdnem orra is bukott a küszöbön, annyira elvakította a hirtelen napfény. A fenébe is már, lehet, hogy Defyingnak van igaza azzal a szemüveggel… Hunyorogva a homlokához kapta a kezét, hogy valamennyire leárnyékolhassa az arcát, és tekintetével azonnal az öccsét kereste. Kobra éppen akkor lépett oda a kocsijukat pingáló Steel Grinékhez, hogy üdvözölje őket. Poison egy pillanatig sem gondolkozott.

- Mikey!

Kobra meglepetten fordult hátra, és épp csak annyi ideje volt, hogy alaposan megvesse a lábát, mert a fiú olyan lendülettel vetette magát a nyakába, hogy kis híján feldöntötte. Egy döbbent pillanattal később kitört körülöttük az éljenzés, csupa kaján kurjongatás, csupa fütty és taps, és ha Poison olyan állapotban lett volna, hogy képes felfogni mást is a külvilágból, nem csak a meglepett Mikey ölelését, akkor tudta volna, hogy ezt is Steel Grin kezdte…

De hát mégiscsak felnőtt férfiak voltak, vagy mifene. Poison kissé talán vonakodva engedte el a fiút, és jól megnézte magának. Arcára kiült az őszinte döbbenet. Kobra szinte hajszálra ugyanolyan magas volt, mint ő, arcán máris ott táncolt az a jól ismert, félszeg mosoly, szemében ugyanaz a rajongás csillant, mint annakidején, mégis, annyira más volt…

- Anyám, de megváltoztál… - Kobra arcán még szélesebb lett a vigyor, és Poison egyszerűen nem bírta ki, hogy ne ölelje megint magához… A következő pillanatban azonban megpillantotta Kobra háta mögött a kék Fordot, amiből két alak éppen egy fehér, BL/I feliratú zsákba félig belecsavart testet emelt ki az ülésről.. Egy magatehetetlen fej koppant a kocsi ajtajának, és Poison rádöbbent, hogy ő nagyon is jól ismeri azt az arcot…

- Hadhat!

Mint a villám, engedte el az öccsét, aki csak az utolsó pillanatban kapott utána, hogy visszatartsa.

- Mi van?

- Hadhat!

Most már Kobra is látta, mi zaklatta fel ennyire Poisont.

- Sejtettük, hogy ismered… Hé, várj! Figyelj… Majd mi elintézzük, jó?

Poison értetlenül nézett vissza rá, és észre se vette, hogy Kobra máris a benzinkút felé húzza az árnyékba.

- Mit lett vele?

- Majd elmondom. Csak előbb a Doki is látni akarja.

- Bezonyám, kölyök! – hallatszott Defying hangja, aki már jóideje ücsörgött az ajtóban a székében, és nagyban füstölt, de senki se vette észre. Poison megzavarodva pillantott rá, aztán az öccsére, de a fiú barna szemében csak mérhetetlen aggodalom csillogott.

- Jól vagy? Ülj le. – És már lökte is hátra, hogy Poison egyensúlyát vesztve huppant az ajtó melletti vasszékek egyikére.

- De Mikey… - A fiú egész közel hajolt hozzá.

- Figyelj… Ne hívj Mikeynak, jó? – mondta halkan. - Én itt Kobra Kid vagyok.

- De mié…

- Csak… tedd meg ezt nekem, jó? - Nem folytathatta, mert hirtelen egy kar telepedett a vállára, és egyetlen hatalmas vigyor kúszott az arcába Ghoul személyében.

- Hééé, igazán nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, de a bátyuskára vár még ma egy hulla…

- Ghoul, ne most! - csattant fel Kobra dühösen, mire a fiú gyorsan lekapta a válláról a kezét.

- Oké, csak szóltam, hogy az élet nem áll meg... Jöttök enni? – kérdezte vidáman, de Kobra olyan csúnyán nézett rá, hogy jobbnak látta, ha inkább odább áll, és segít Jet Starnak a hátsó ajtón át a műhelybe cipelni a hullát.

- Itt tényleg mindenki idióta? – kérdezte Poison már-már gyanakodva, mikor végre magukra maradtak.

- Mi?... nem, csak Ghoul… Ő külön állatfaj – felelte Kobra lemondóan. – Ja, igen. Ő Fun Ghoul, a másik meg…

- Úgyse jegyzem meg.

- Jó… Mit keresel te itt? – tette fel a kérdést Kobra, ami már tegnap óta nem hagyott nyugtot neki.

- Én? Te mit keresel itt!

- Hidd el nekem, annyiszor fogod ezt még hallani, hogy meg is unod… De neked most Oaklanben kéne lenned, nem?

- Nekem mondod…

- Minek jöttél ide?

- Volt egy… - Nem fejezhette be, mert Defying hangja csattant valahonnan a bolt sötétjéből.

- Kobra! – Kobra sietősen talpra állította a bátyját.

- Figyelj, később beszélünk, de most muszáj beszámolnunk a délelőttről.

- Persze…

Poisonnak fogalma sem volt, miről beszél a másik, de azért követte a házba.

A bolthelység bal oldalán három agyonhasznált piros éttermi műagyag asztal állt közvetlenül az ablaküvegnek tolva, a hozzá tartozó székekkel és üveg sótartókkal, amikben viszont nem volt só. Kobra leültette a fiút a legközelebbi székbe.

- Öt perc, és itt leszek – mondta.

- Jó.

Kobra rámosolygott, aztán sietve eltűnt Defying hátsó szobájában.

Party Poison most kezdte csak igazán úgy érezni magát, mint egy tudatlan ötéves.

Tulajdonképpen mi a fene folyik itt?

Minden erejével azon volt, hogy összeszedje magát, és átgondolja a dolgokat, hátha mégis lesz valami értelmük, de semmire sem jutott. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt a többiekkel, miután szétszéledtek, és az sem volt túl megnyugtató, hogy Albata és Hadhat is halott. Mert az biztosan Hadhat volt… De mit keresett egy BL/I-s zsákban? És miért hozták ide? Egyáltalán, hol találták meg, és mit csináltak vele, és… és hova lett a nála lévő négy adathordozó? Poison egyik kérdésre sem tudta a választ.

Mély sóhajjal a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Fáradtnak érezte magát, egyenesen kimerültnek. Tényleg olyan volt ez az egész, mint valami rossz álom. Amiben az egyetlen jó dolog Mikey…

Poison sejtette, hogy még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen, hogy visszakapta a testvérét. Persze, ugyanúgy szerette, mint annakidején, és Mikey arcáról ítélve ő is lehetett ezzel, de mégis… Annyi idő eltelt… Nem is ismerik egymást. Mikey nagyon megváltozott, már ha csak a külsejét nézzük. Ki tudja, miben változott még?... Ez megriasztotta. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy ugyanaz a rémült kisfiú most is, akit annakidején annyiszor rábíztak, hogy vigyázzon rá, és aki annyira leste miden szavát, mintha maga az Úristen mondaná őket… Igen, Mikey jó gyerek volt, csöndes és szófogadó, aki még tíz évesen is félt a sötétben. (Poison is, aki akkor tizenhárom volt, de ő csak néha… És akkor sem vallotta be senkinek). Egyszóval, nem az a fajta fiú, aki pisztollyal az oldalán száguldozik a sivatagban… Komolyan, mint valami rohadt westernfilm!

- A fenébe, a fenébe, a fenébe!

Na, de nem baj. Meghúzzák itt magukat egy ideig, elvégre is Mikey, vagyis Kobra szemmel láthatólag a társaság teljes bizalmát élvezi, aztán amikor már nem keresi őt annyira a BL/I, hazamennek szépen. Csak előbb előkeríti azt a négy rohadt laptopot. És igyekszik elkerülni a többieket, és a lehető legkevesebbet megtudni erről a rohadt zónáról… semmi szükség rá, hogy ő is becsavarodjon itt…

Nem tudta, meddig ülhetett ott Hadhaton, Mikeyn, a történteken meg a jövőn morfondírozva, amikor végre Kobra bukkant fel az ajtóban, kezében egy papírtányérral, amin két vastag szelet szendvics egyensúlyozott.

- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte szinte reménykedve, és Poison elé lökte a tányért.

- Nem igazán.

- Pedig enned kéne. Tegnap óta egy falat nem ment le a torkodon, és fogadok, előtte is… – Elakadt, mert hirtelen Fun Ghoul termett elő a semmiből, és huppant mellé a székre.

- Nem akar enni? – kérdezte, ahogy a két érintetlen szendvicsre pillantott.

- …Szóval ő Fun Ghoul…

- Tudom, mondtad – bólintott Poison, és a fiúra nézett. - Én Party Poison vagyok.

- Tudom, a tesód mondta – felelte Ghoul vidáman, azzal a kenyerekre bökött. – Megeszed?

Poison döbbenten megrázta a fejét. Ghoul erre módszeresen nekilátott kicsomagolni a szendvicseket a fóliából.

- Szóval, mit is keresel te erre mifelénk? – kérdezte.

- Dolgom volt.

- A BL/I-sekkel?

- Inkább ellenük.

- Aha. Hát mázlid volt, hogy megtaláltunk, mert kicsináltak volna.

- Nem megy az olyan könnyen – felelte Poison élesen.

- Amíg Glockkal mész ellenük, addig igen. Jut eszembe… Ha nagyon hiányzik a pisztolyod... - Egy pillanatra elakadt, míg beleharapott a szendvicsbe. – Affor feffef keref.

- Úgy érti, Deathen keresd – fordított Kobra.

- Ki az a Death?

- A tolókocsis.

Poison lassan kezdte összerakni a részleteket.

- Ahha… Kedves egy ember. – Körülbelül mint egy kaktusz, tette hozzá magában. Kobra észrevehette a gúnyt a hangsúlyában, mert nem tudott elnyomni egy félmosolyt.

- Kemény élete volt, úgyhogy van egy stílusa, de arany ember – mondta.

Ghoul hevesen bólogatott, miközben gyorsan lenyelte a falatot.

- Visszatérve rád… Ki az a hulla a zsákban?

Poison szomorúan pillantott a szendvicsre, mintha ő tehetne az egészről.

- Hadhat. Együtt dolgoztunk egy ügyön, de szét kellett válnunk.

- Kintről jöttetek, mi?

- Hogy mi?

- A Zónákon túlról.

- Igen.

- Sejtettük. – Ghoul újra nekiveselkedett a szendvicsnek, így Kobra vette át a szót.

- Akkor hogy kerültetek ide? Innen több száz mérföld a határ.

- Nem úgy sült el a dolog, ahogy terveztük, és véletlenül erre kanyarodtunk – felelte Poison kedvetlenül. Egy cseppet sem akaródzott neki beszámolni Albata agyament ötletéről, különösen nem vadidegenek előtt. Hadhattal viszont törődnie kell…

- Figyeljetek…

- Hm? – dünnyögte Ghoul teli szájjal, és szinte kíváncsian nézett rá.

- Hadhatet is eltemetitek, ugye? Vagyis majd segítek, de…

- Foffofi…

- Úgy érti, hogy-hogy is? – vágott közbe gyorsan Kobra. Ghoul hálásan pillantott rá.

- Steel Grin mondta, hogy valami temetésen vagytok.

Erre még Ghoul kezében is megállt a szendvics. Egy pillanatra összenéztek Kobrával.

- Igen - mondta végül Kobra. – Tegnap mi is elvesztettük egy társunkat.

- Sajnálom.

- Nem érdekes – legyintett Ghoul, aki rekordsebességgel tüntette a falatot a szájából. – Most már úgyis mindegy.

- Mi történt vele?

- Felrobbant. – Poison összerezzent.

- De akkor hogy temettetek el? – kérdezte értetlenül.

- Nem nagyon lehetett megkülönböztetni szerencsétlent az üléstől, úgyhogy fogtuk, és elástuk az egészet - felelte Ghoul, és nekilátott a második szendvicsnek is.

Poison kényszerítette magát, hogy a lehető legkevésbé se képzelje maga elé a jelenetet azzal az üléssel meg a… a…

Hogy tud ez a kölyök ilyen jó étvággyal enni?

- Hány éves vagy? – kérdezte hirtelen. Ghoul fel se nézett a szendvicsből, úgy felelt, kivételesen egész érthetően.

- Húsz.

- Ne higgy neki, nincs annyi – vigyorgott Kobra, de Ghoul figyelmeztetően megfenyegette az ujjával.

- Két hónap múlva annyi leszek!

- Ha megéred – vágta rá a fiú kajánul. Ghoul lekicsinylően újra a szendvicséhez fordult.

- Ne röhögtess. Előbb lesz belőled lány, mint hogy engem elkapjanak.

Poison hirtelen mérhetetlen ellenszenvet érzett a fiú iránt. Ezt az érzéketlen, nagyképű majmot! Jelentőségteljesen nézett Kobrára, de az félreérthette a pillantását, mert esze ágában sem volt szóvá tenni a dolgot.

- Ne félj, Hadhat is el lesz temetve. Csak előbb a doki megvizsgálja.

- Minek?

- Mindig, mindenkit megvizsgál, akit találunk.

- Olyan sokszor találtok hullákat?

- Hetente egyet-kettőt biztosan. – Poison rámeredt, mire gyorsan hozzátette. – Máshogy működik errefelé a BL/I, mint a határokon túl. Majd rájössz te is.

- Hogy-hogy máshogy?

- Nem nagyon tartják be az amerikai törvényeket. A Zónák a BL/I veszélyes hulladék lerakója. Mivel legálisan már egy álamban sem szabható ki a halálbüntetés, minden politikailag, ideológiailag, büntetőjogilag, vagy egyéb más módon nem kívánatossá vált személy a költséges koncepciós perek helyett egyszerűen itt köt ki. Persze, eltűntként tartják őket számon, de mivel a Zóna tiltott terület, a holttestük sosem kerülhet elő.

- Itt végzik ki őket?

- Dehogy – fintorgott Kobra. – Azok a rohadékok egyetlen dologra kényesen ügyelnek, arra, hogy nehogy megszegjék a halálbüntetés tilalmát. A legtöbbet félholtra verve vagy bedrogozva hajítják ki az autóból, aztán a nap, meg a bogarak már gyorsan megteszik a többit.

Mély csend lett. Poison megborzongott. Azok a szerencsétlenek… Mit élhetnek át…?

Aztán Ghoul bejelentette, hogy ízlett neki a szendvics.

Poisont egy pillanat alatt elöntötték a gyűlölet hullámai.

- Te komolyan képes vagy ilyenkor zabálni?

A fiú csodálkozva nézett fel rá, és Poison – milyen furcsa dolgokat produkál az élet a leghihetetlenebb pillanatokban - hirtelen észrevette, hogy nem is teljesen barna a szeme, hanem zöldes. Persze, talán csak a fényviszonyok…

- Nem reggeliztem – felelte Ghoul értetlenül. – Most mi ezzel a baj?

Poison szeme megvillant, és már szóra nyitotta a száját, de Kobra erőből bokán rúgta az asztal alatt, úgyhogy végül csak megrázta a fejét. Ghoul azonban nem hagyta annyiban.

- Na! Ha már elkezdted, mond végig!

- Semmi – felelte a fiú ismét, és még egy leplezetlenül gyűlölködő mosolyra is futott tőle.

Ghoul arcáról lassan leolvadt a kisfiús ártatlanság máza. Hátradőlt a széken, úgy nézett Poisonra, sötét szemében hideg fény csillant.

- Nem bírom a sunyi fejedet.

- Hééé-hé-hé, nem kell ezt… - mondta gyorsan Kobra ijedten, és megint bokán rúgta a bátyját, de ezúttal nem ért célt vele.

- Sunyi az anyád, Ghoul!

- Hé…

- Nekem legalább volt anyám.

- Mondom hé! Álljatok le! – hajolt közéjük Kobra, és nem lehetett eldönteni, melyikükre néz csúnyábban.

- A te anyád is szidja! – kiáltotta Poison hevesen.

- Jó, akkor azt majd én elrendezem vele, de ezt most hagyjátok abba…

- Ő kezdte.

- Ghoul, nincs neked dolgod?

- Nincs.

- Legyen.

Ghoul mérgesen pillantott Kobrára, és már épp válaszolni akart, amikor egy kéz telepedett a vállára. Felpillantott. Jet Star volt az. Hosszú, göndör haja egész a szemébe lógott, ahogy kissé lehajolt a három fiúhoz, természetesen az első mosolyt Poisonra villantva.

- Jet Star vagyok.

Egy pillanatra feszült csend ereszkedett a társaságra.

- Én meg Party Poison

- Hogy van a karod?

- Kösz, jól! – vágta rá a fiú egy kissé talán hevesen, mintha legalább is megint valami sértőt vágtak volna a fejéhez, de Jet Star nem úgy tűnt, mint aki magára venné a dolgot.

- Ennek örülök. Ghoul. Defying vészjelzést kapott a Calflowból. Két egeret láttak a tónál, és a Thunder testvérek szerint még kettő tart feléjük.

Ghoul nem tűnt túl boldognak a hírektől. Gyilkos pillantást vetett Poisonra, mint aki azt latolgatja, vajon mennyire az ő hibája ez az egész? De végül csak feltápászkodott a helyéről.

- Na jó, menjünk… Jössz, Kobra? – kérdezte, és várakozva fordult felé. Szegény fiú egész kétségbeesettnek tűnt. Segélykérően pillantott Poisonra, aki viszont semmit sem értett az egészből. Ghoul dühösen felszegte az állát.

- Jól van, akkor maradj! Majd megyünk Grinékkel –jelentette ki, és Jet Starral a nyomában kitrappolt az ajtón. Poison utálkozva nézett utána.

- Nem rossz ember ám ő… - próbálkozott Kobra kevés meggyőződéssel. Poison kedvetlenül fordult vissza felé.

- Aha... Komolyan egeret fogni mennek?

Kobra nevetett.

- Igen – felelte, de a másik döbbent arcába nézve inkább gyorsan folytatta. – A BL/I általános közlekedési eszköze a Trans Am, tudod, és mindet fehérre festik, így lett belőle fehér egér.

- Értem.

Egy percre csend lett.

- Ghoul tényleg nem rossz ember.

- Elhiszem.

- És nem szidta az anyánkat. Én meséltem neki, hogy még kicsik voltunk, mikor meghalt, azért mondta.

Poisont ez nem nyugtatta meg. Sőt! Mi köze annak a kölyöknek az ő családi életükhöz?

Egy ideig megint csend volt.

Egyikük se tudta, mit mondjon. Nem, mintha nem lett volna ezernyi kérdésük, csak épp lehetetlennek érezték bármelyiket is feltenni. Minden annyira bonyolult volt és kusza…

Aztán Poison végre felemelte a fejét.

- Mi ez az idióta viselet?

Kobra jóízűen felkacagott. Mióta is nem nevetett már ilyen jót?... Hat éve…

Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ez baromság. Fun Ghoul mellett az ember naponta szétröhögi az agyát.

- Tiltakozás a BL/I színtelen jövőképe ellen. - Poison jobb szemöldöke felszaladt.

- Aha. Ezek itt… minden ellen lázadnak, ami legalább részben normális?

- Először is, nem ezek, hanem ők, jobban mondva inkább mi.

- Bocs.

- Másodszor, nem minden ellen. Harmadszor, ez még részben sem normális. Te sem akarhatsz olyan jövőt, ahol csak barna, meg fekete kabátokat lehet kapni.

Poison elgondolkozott ezen egy percre. Mi a baj ezzel? Azok legalább nem olyan kényes színek. És a BL/I ruhamonopóliumának köszönhetően a szöszke plázacicák sem öltöznek úgy többé, hogy az embernek kedve legyen egy sikátorba vonszolni őket, és… Persze, értette ő a logikát, hogy ne értette volna, de hát ez akkor is csak apróság…

- Ez apróság.

- És téged nem zavar?

- Sokkal jobban zavar, amit az emberekkel művelnek rendfenntartás címén.

- Ez ugyanaz. Megszabják, hogy mit csinálj és mit ne, mit szeress, mit gondolj, mit tegyél, mit vegyél fel… Tudtad, hogy régen nagy divat volt a fehér nadrág? Most meg csak akkor veheted fel, ha BL/I-s vagy! Hát normális dolog ez?

Poison gyanakodva nézte az öccse egyre hevülő arcát. Nemigen látott ekkora lelkesedést az embereken, még Albatán sem sűrűn, bármiről is beszélt.

- Szóval tarka göncökben páváskodtok, hogy megmutassátok, ti csakazértis felveszitek őket. Ez olyan… Gyerekes. – Pont, mint egy kiskamasz a dackorszakban, tette hozzá magában. Persze, ilyen környezetben csoda, hogy idáig eljutottak…

Kobra arcáról lassan leolvadt a mosoly.

- Nem érted. Ez csak egy jelkép. Apróság, de…

- De erre megy el az energiátok, ahelyett, hogy valami hasznosat csinálnátok.

- Tartást ad.

- Az, ha jelentéktelen szabályokat hágtok át?

- Nem érted…

- Te nem érted. Nem ezek ellen kéne harcolni, ezek csak külsőségek. Nem jelentenek semmit.

Kobra hallgatott.

Poison sem szólt semmit.

De ugyanarra gondoltak.

Ez a külön töltött hat év egy külön élet volt. Megrepedt köztük a föld, és most a végtelen mély szakadék két oldalán egyensúlyoznak, ahol nem érik el egymást, ahol nincs híd…

De ha lenne, akkor is egymástól várnák, hogy átrohanjanak rajta a túloldalra.


End file.
